Le Yonko
by Elfelmira Lumen
Summary: Imaginez si Ace et Barbe Blanche étaient encore en vie. Et que Luffy ait battu Big Mom et est devenu un Yonko à sa place. Imaginez le Nouveau Monde surmonter la terrible puissance de la stupidité du monde des pirates et de la marine qui ne servent absolument à rien...Decouvrez les aventures de Luffy et des Mugiwara en tant que Yonko, à travers l'humour et la débilité! Et de cookie!
1. 1) La nouvelle

**Titre:** Le Yonka

 **Auteure:** Elfelmira

 **Résumé:** Imaginez si Ace et Barbe Blanche étaient encore en vie. Et que Luffy ait battu Big Mom et est devenu un Yonko à sa place. Imaginez le Nouveau Monde surmonter la terrible puissance de la stupidité du monde des pirates et de la Marine qui ne servent absolument à rien...Decouvrez les aventures de Luffy et des Mugiwara en tant que Yonko, à travers l'humour et la débilité! Et de cookies!!!!

 **Attention:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est à Eiichiro Oda) mais l'histoire et certains personnages si, évidemment. Prière de ne pas la copier sinon je vous prive de cookies! Vous voilà prévenu de la pire sentence qu'il puisse arriver en ce monde!

 **Petit Jeu:** cherchez le nombre de cookies se trouvant dans cette parodie! Ça sert absolument à rien mais c'est drôle!

 **Genre:** Humour, parodie, aventures et famille. À tout prendre au 100e degrés!

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 1:**

 **La nouvelle**

 **OoO**

QG de la Marine, île remplie de gens proclamant la justice, qui paradoxalement la proclame en tuant d'autres gens. Moral: zéro!

Sengoku, l'amiral en chef de la Marine, a appelé un rassemblement de la plus haute importance, la première depuis des années. Toute la Marine, sans exception avait été appelée. Oui, parce qu'ils n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir convoqué jusqu'à vous faire abandonner votre poste ou votre mission. Déclara l'amiral en chef. Mais une nouvelle nous ai parvenue! La Yonko Big Mom a été battue! Par Mugiwara no Luffy!

Il eut des cris de surprises. C'était une nouvelle des plus improbables. Ça fait 10 ans qu'un Yonko n'avait pas été battu!Et là...

\- La prime de Mugiwara no Luffy est passée à 5 milliards 100 millions de beryls! Et il prend la place de Big Mom! C'est le nouveau Yonko! Et je déclare que toutes les primes de son équipage et des capitaines de sa flotte soit superieur à 1 milliard de beryls!

Et Akainu songea qu'il allait noyer son impuissance dans les macarons.

Village de Luffy, dans en endroit vraiment paumé et assez inutile pour la suite... en même temps, il se passe jamais rien, ici!

Un homme courait jusqu'au bar de Makino où se trouvait tout les villageois, ils ont vraiment rien à faire de leur vie les villageois, un journal sous le bras. Il entra avec fraca dans le bar. Bye, bye discrétion! Tous le monde se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

\- Luffy...Luffy est devenu un des quatre Yonko! Et avec une prime de 5 milliards 100 millions de beryls!!!

Dojo de Zorro. Une salle remplie d'enfants bruillants à en donner mal à la tête...

\- Et maître! C'est vrai que Zorro vient d'ici?

\- Oui, c'est ma fierté! Ma fille aussi...

Notons ici qu'une musique triste avec des violons commença à jouer en arrière plan...

\- Ouah! Il est le vice-capitaine d'un Yonko avec une prime de 4 milliards de beryls!

...mais les enfants n'en ont absolument rien a foutre...

Village de Nami. Et oui, même ici, ils lisent l'actualité, ils sont pas si paumés que ça, finalement.

\- Nojiko! Nojiko! Viens lire le journal!

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Genzo? Je m'occupe de mes mendarines là...

Les mendarines...plus important que sa propre vie...

\- Nous avons un nouveau Yonko et ta sœur a une prime de 2 milliards de beryls!

\- Quoi?

Pour fêter ça...pizza! (Merci Cyprien...)

Village d'Usopp. Donc eux aussi ont accès aux journaux...

\- Et, Oignon, regarde! Notre capitaine fait parti de l'équipage de Luffy.

\- Oui! C'est bien notre capitaine ça! Hein Kuina?

\- Je suis tellement fière de lui...même les villageois sont bouche bée. En même temps qui aurait pensé que sa prime soit de 2 milliards 500 millions de beryls?

Alors là...j'en reste ébahie...

Le Baratie, alors franchement, pour des cuisiniers, ils préfèrent totalement lirent le journal...plaignons ces pauvres clients...

\- Ecoutez ça! C'est incroyable!

\- Quoi, chef Zeff?

\- Notre ami Luffy est Yonko!

\- Heinnnnnn!!!!!!!

\- Est la prime de Sanji est de 3 milliards 650 millions de beryls!

\- Heinnnnnn!!!!!!!

Donc, maintenant que les cuisiniers sont bloqués, qui va préparer les cookies?

Ile de Drum. Ou alors l'île de la froideur hivernale où il fait toujours froid...

\- Il est incroyable ce petit...

\- N'est ce pas, Dr Kureha?

\- Je n'avais jamais pensé une prime aussi élevée pour mon renne, 1 milliard 500 millions de beryls... quand penses-tu Dolton?

\- C'est beaucoup! Mais le plus fort c'estde faire parti de l'equipage d'un Yonko.

Maintenant, une nouvelle occupation apparu sur Drum: faire des bonhommes de neige en forme de Chopper. Quel honneur!

Alabastra. Bon, maintenant, c'est une île où la chaleur reigne en maître...il faut savoir: froid ou chaud?!

\- Princesse Vivi! Majesté! Venez voir ça! Luffy est un Yonko!

\- Ouahhh! Je savais qu'il le ferai! Il est trop fort!

\- Et pour Nico Robin?

\- Je ne jamais compris pourquoi, sa majesté avait autant d'affection pour elle... sa prime est de 3 milliards 600 millions de beryls.

Ici, il sera un peu plus dur de construire des bonhommes de sable en l'honneur des Mugiwara: mais ils ont une grande volonté, ils y arriverons!

Water Seven. Et après le froid et la chaleur, voici venir l'humidité: de quoi attraper un gros rhume!

\- Pauly? T'as lu le journal?

\- Bien sur! Comment rater ça? Tout le monde en parle, ici, Iceburg! Surtout que toute l'île connait Franky.

\- Ouinnnnn Frankyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!

\- Kiwi, Mozu! Faites taire cette bande d'imbeciles!

\- Ouinnnn!!!! Trop fort la prime 3 milliards 750 millions de beryls!! Ouinnnn!!!

\- Vos gueules, la Franfy Family!

Atchoum! Trop tard, le rhume est là...

Entrée de Grand Line. Ah! Oui! Eux! Tout le monde oublie qu'ils existent...

\- Ecoute, Laboon, Mugiwara est un Yonko! Et devine quoi? Brook est dans son équipage!

\- Brooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!

\- Eh bien! Il a une forte prime celui là! 2 milliards 900 millions de beryls!

En fait, ils sont là en tant que décor et pour meubler cette scène d'annonce des primes...prions ensemble pour qu'ils reçoivent des cookies du Baratie...

Une île paumée, encore une, pour changer... de toute façon, les pirates et les îles paumées...

\- Shanks! On a un nouvel adversaire!

\- Oh? Vraiment?

\- Oui il s'agit de Luffy...

Et...coupé! On verra plus jamais Shanks! Il est parti en vacances!

QG de l'Armée Revolutionnaire, dans une auuuuuutreeeeee île paumée...aucune originalité.

\- Eh bien? Mon fils est un Yonko? Voyez vous ça!

\- Mon frère est trop fort! Mon frère est trop fort! Mon frère est trop fort! Mon frè...

\- La ferme, Sabo!

La redondance fait partie de la famille...on peut pas lutter contre...

Autre île paumée, nan mais sérieusement, vous connaissez pas des îles connues?

\- Alors comme ça Big Mom a été battue par ce gamin!

\- Oui! Maitre Kaido!

\- Un nouveau Yonko...mmhhhh!

Et coupééé! Lui est bien trop occupé dans son trafic de faux fruits du démon pour réapparaître ici...

Bâteau de Barbe Blanche, dans un endroit pour le moins...inconnu...

\- T'as vu, père? C'est mon frère le nouveau Yonko!

\- Oui Ace, on sait...

\- Tu ne fais que nous en parler depuis ce matin...

\- C'est fatiguant à la longue!

\- Mais gardez un œil sur Mugiwara!

\- Oui père!

\- On a qu'à l'inviter...

Super! Ça sent les ennuis à plein nez! Un cookie?

 **OoO**

Merci, mes petits cookies, d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre de pur délire! Qui n'a strictement aucun sens!

Pour cette histoire, j'ai été touchée du syndrome du cookie...c'est une véritable horreur et insuportable à vivre. Et il n'y a aucun remede! Le medecin l'a certifié!Je suis dans l'obligation de me jeter sur le moindre cookie passant devant moi. J'ai été jusqu'à terrifier ma cousine! Je mêne un véritable enfer à ma famille! Imaginez...

Enfin bon, s'il y a le moindre commentaire, je serai ravie d'y repondre! Bye Bye! Au prochain chapitre!


	2. 2)L'invitation

**Titre** : Le Yonko

 **Auteure** : Elfelmira

 **Résumé** : Imaginez si Ace et Barbe Blanche étaient encore en vie. Et que Luffy ait battu Big Mom et est devenu un Yonko à sa place. Imaginez le Nouveau Monde surmonter la terrible puissance de la stupidité du monde des pirates et de la Marine qui ne servent absolument à rien...Decouvrez les aventures de Luffy et des Mugiwara en tant que Yonko, à travers l'humour et la débilité! Et de cookies!!!!

 **Attention** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est à Eiichiro Oda) mais l'histoire et certains personnages si, évidemment. Prière de ne pas la copier sinon je vous prive de cookies! Vous voilà prévenu de la pire sentence qu'il puisse arriver en ce monde!

 **Petit jeu** : cherchez le nombre de cookies se trouvant dans cette parodie! Ça sert absolument à rien mais c'est drôle!

 **Genre** : Humour, parodie, aventures et famille. À tout prendre au 100e degrés!

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Celle Qui Meurt:** Eh, bien, ravie que ça te plaise! Ton commentaire m'a fait mourir de rire! Je vois en toi une grande fan de Ace et ça c'est cool! Il m'arrive aussi la même chose quand je me marre seule, mes parents me regardent bizarrement et enquêtent toujours pour savoir ce que je lis. Gênant...Franchement, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal au ventre pour lire la suite.

 **empressakura655:** Yes! I'm agree! I love One Piece, so, we become to be friends! (Je suis pas très bonne en anglais, alors j'espère que ça passe -)

Merci à **Guest** pour son commentaire!

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 2:**

 **L** **'invitation**

 **OoO**

hUne île paumée (de toute façon, tout les QG de pirates sont cachés...en même temps, ils vont pas s'installer chez les Marines!)

Sur cette petite île jungle se trouvait une montagne directement reliée à la mer. Dans celle-ci, il y avait une ouverture assez grande pour laisser entrer un bâteau et bien cachée par des branches. L'interieur de la montagne avait été amenagé en un petit port au niveau de l'eau et en un château troglodite sur le reste de la montagne.

Elle était devenue le QG des Mugiwara.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Cavendish et Bartolomeo étaient dans la grande salle en train de dévorer un gros morceau de viande, c'était une activité des plus...originales? Zorro était devant la porte et dormait, après avoir trop bu... Robin et Nami étaient poursuivies par Sanji et Brook dans tout le QG. Nan mais sérieusement, pourquoi des pervers avaient été accueillis dans cet équipage de...cinglés?!

Enfin bon, c'était un équipage de Yonko pour le moins...pas du tout épique...Comment avaient-ils donc fait pour être aussi célèbres? Ça revelait à du miracle!

Quand l'alarme du port sonna pour indiquer l'arrivé d'un bâteau, l'équipage descendit les accueillir. C'était Sai et la 3e flotte qui venaient d'arriver.

\- Patron! J'ai un message de Hiken no Ace. On l'a croisé. Il nous a même proposé une tasse de thé avec des cookies!

\- Ouahhh, Ace m'a envoyé un message? C'est quoi? C'est quoi?

\- Laisse le parler, abruti! Fit Nami en lui donnant un gros coup sur la tête, aucune autorité pour ce pauvre capitaine...

\- Bon vas-y dis! Depêche! Depêche!

\- Barbe Blanche t'invite sur son bateau. Avec ton équipage et les capitaine de tes 7 flottes. Dans une semaine!

\- Youpiii! J'ai vais pouvoir voir le vieux d'Ace!

\- Je vais appeler les flottes manquantes! Dit Sanji. Viens m'aider Usopp!

\- Okai...okai...

Et bien, Usopp semble avoir adopté la technique de blasage suprême!

Une semaine plus tard, sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche (ouah, c'est une sacrée ellypse!)

Ça faisait une semaine que les pirates préparaient le bateau. Les capitaines des flottes étaient arrivés à tour de rôle. Mis à par Ace, personne de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche n'avait vu Luffy et tous se demandait comment il était. Ace n'arretait pas de casser les pieds de tout le monde tellement il voulait voir son frère et vantait ses mérites. Franchement, c'est de famille de faire chier le monde...Marco dû le disputer plusieurs fois pour qu'il arrete. Et le foutre à l'eau aussi, mais ça, c'est juste une question de relativité. Evidemment, ça ne fonctionna pas la moins du monde! Quelle surprise surprenante! Edward, lui souriait.

\- Je vois le bâteau des Mugiwara! Cria la vigie. Préparez vous!

\- Je vous conseille de faire attention pour les nouveaux ici. Dit Ace.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Marco.

\- Vous allez voir...

Sur ce suspenc pas vraiment surprenant (c'est un Yonko dont on parle, tout de même!), le Sunny Go accosta à l'énorme navire. Les premières personnes à sortir furent les 7 capitaines de la flottes de Luffy. Ils saluèrent Barbe Blanche.

\- Regarde, c'est Cavendish. Chuchota un des membres. Il parrait qu'il a une double face en plus d'une prime de 1 milliard 950 millions de beryls.

Puis après l'équipage de Luffy apparu. Ils étaient bien différents de ce que pensaient les membres de l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde. Le dernier à monter fut Luffy. Comme par hasard! On s'y attendait tellement pas! Tous l'imaginait immense et féroce, mais ils tombèrent sur un jeune homme plus petit que la moyenne avec un visage souriant. Nan mais quel cliché, quand même! Pourtant quand il posa son pied sur le pont, celui-ci se fractura et les nouveaux de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche tombèrent dans les pommes. (Ça rappelle absolument pas l'arrivé de Shanks, nannn pas du tout...)

\- C'est le Haki des Rois! Chochota quelqu'un. Sans blague!

\- Il est très puissant...laissa échapper Barbe Blanche.

Luffy avança jusqu'au milieu du pont et quand il vit Ace, il se jetta sur lui.

\- Ace! Tu m'as super, beacoup, énormément, à la folie manqué!

Vraiment aucune prestance.

\- Toi aussi, mon adorable, mignon, gentil, stupide petit frère!

\- Luffy...

\- Oui, Nami?

\- Tiens toi tranquille! On est invité!

Elle lui donna une baffe. Ce qui stupefia les autres. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginé qu'un Yonko aurait un tel caractère et encore moins que leur navigatrice lui donne une baffe. Un Yonko est censé être respecté. Là, il était en pleine dispute avec Nami. Quelle audace! Edward les regarda avec de grands yeux et remarqua que le reste des Mugiwara semblaient résignés. Technique du blasage activée!

\- Hey le vieux! Le salua Luffy. Ace m'a parlé de toi!

\- Bonjour, gamin... je voudrai te...

\- Oh! À manger! C'est pour nous?

\- Oui. Fit Ace.

\- Manger!!!!!

Et les Mugiwara sautèrent sur le festin, pareil pour les capitaines de la flotte et de Ace. Seuls Nami, Robin et Sanji ne se sont pas précépités. C'est la normalité de la banalité de la vie des Mugiwara...on s'y habitue...ou pas.

\- Veuillez pardonner l'attitude de notre capitaine. S'excusa Robin.

\- C'est un vrai gamin et on ne peut rien y faire, ajouta Sanji, il fait ce qu'il veut ce qui rend les alliances très dures à supporter, surtout pour les alliés, en fait. Les pauvres...

\- Je plains toujours Law... se désola Nami, avec un faux air contrit. Bref si vous voulez lui parler, faites le après qu'il ait mangé. La nourriture, c'est son mantra!

Le festin se deroula pour le mieux. C'est du miam miam, tout de même! Un peu de respect, je vous prie! Brook s'était lancé sur un air entrainant. Zorro et Barbe Blanche buvaient du saké en compagnie de Marco et Bartolomeo. Sanji preparait une grosse soupe, il avait jerté les cuisiniers pour prendre leur place sans aucun état d'âme. Chopper et Usopp écoutaient les histoires du troisième capitaine de flotte d'Edward.

Luffy et Ace dévoraient la viande en un rien de temps. Franky faisait des demonstrations de ses armes sur Cavendish qui se plaignait. Harjudin servait de siège aux filles pour echapper aux coureurs de jupons.

Enfin bref, une journée banale!

Après le repas, Barbe Blanche réussit à avoir l'attention de Luffy.

\- Maintenant que t'es un Yonko, que vas tu faire?

\- Chercher le One Piece! Quelle question!

\- ...d'ailleurs tu as herité du royaume de Big Mom, tu vas en faire quoi?

\- Quel royaume? Hi hi hi!

\- Dites moi que je rêve, t'as vraiment réalisé que t'es un Yonko ou c'est moi?

\- Non! Crièrent un chœur son équipage et les capitaines de sa flotte.

\- Il y a quoi? Demanda Luffy.

\- Rien, rien... soupira Sanji.

\- Je constate que t'es toujours un gamin, Luffy! Fit Ace.

\- Ah bon? Hi hi hi! Ah! Nami, c'est l'heure?

Celle-ce regarda le ciel étudiant l'emplacement des étoiles et de la Lune. Oui, il fait nuit.

\- Oui...

\- Désolé! On doit y aller! C'était super merci, Ace! À la prochaine.

Et sans plus, il repartit sur le Sunny Go suivit de ses amis. Dix minutes plus tard le bateau avait disparu dans l'horizon. Barbe Blanche était surpris des Mugiwara. Nan mais quel culot! Il convaqua alors ses chefs.

\- Quand pensez vous? Je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé.

\- Tout à fait d'accord! C'est un véritable, eum, idiot? Imbécile? Stupide? Dit Marco.

\- Ne le prenez pas à la légère...prévint Ace. Beaucoup on fait ça et l'ont regreté après. À leur plus grand bon...malheur.

QG des Mugiwara. Ils ont apparement pratiqué la téléportation...

Tous venaient de rentrer dans la grande salle. Cavendish et les autres sauf Bartolomeo étaient repartis sur leurs navires. Ils étaient partis reprendre la mer. Bartolomeo et son équipage étaient de garde au QG. Les pauvres, quand même, devoir surporter cette bande d'énergumènes ça doit être dur! Luffy appela Nami.

\- Nami! Recherche des infos sur la prochaine île. Hi hi hi!

\- C'est une mission pour moi, ça! Pas de soucis, capitaine.

\- Laisse moi venir, Namiiii! Fit Sanji.

\- Surement pas toi!

\- Je peux voir ta...essaya Brook avant de se prendre une baffe.

\- J'y vais seule! Attendez moi ici!

Nami alla dans le petit port et prit un bateau adapté pour son voyage. Robin, Franky et Chopper venaient lui dire au revoir.

\- Tu sais où tu vas aller? Demanda Robin.

\- Oui, il y a une île exclusivement de pirates à une semaine d'ici. La Marine ne peut pas y intervenir. Et puis j'ai entendu que la plus haute prime de l'île était de 400 millions de beryls. J'y arriverai bien toute seule. C'est un nul!

\- Bah, supeeer bon voyage, alors! Lui souhaita Franky.

\- Je serai de retour dans deux semaines minimum! À plus!

Et Nami s'angagea sur la mer en suivant la flèche de son log pose.

...quel équipage pas du tout occupé...ils devraient manger des cookies pour se préparer...

 **OoO**

Et voilà! Deuxième chapitre posté! Donc, mes petits cookies, j'espère qu'il vous a fait rire celui-là! Il a été un poil plus dur à écrire, il n'était très drôle dans sa première version...

Enfin bon, ça c'est fait! Et jen suis satisfaite, donc c'est le principal.

On voit enfin dans ce chapitre Ace! Je sais qu'il ne sera pas un personnage important mais vu que cette fic est un pur délire, il n'y a pas vraiment de personnages principaux. Et certains servent juste de meubles. Mais comme je n'ai pas supporté la mort d'Ace (rip my love), il est en vit dans cette histoire!

Et puis, cette parodie ne va contenir que 10 ou 11 chapitres, avec plusieurs personnages différents et je n'aurais pas le temps de les developper. En même temps: a-t-on besoin de développer des personnages destinés pour être parodiés? NON!!!

Alors voilà, voilà! On se retrouve pour un prochaine chapitre, bye bye!!!


	3. 3)L'île des Pirates

**Titre:** Le Yonko

 **Auteure:** Elfelmira

 **Résumé:** Imaginez si Ace et Barbe Blanche étaient encore en vie. Et que Luffy ait battu Big Mom et est devenu un Yonko à sa place. Imaginez le Nouveau Monde surmonter la terrible puissance de la stupidité du monde des pirates et de la Marine qui ne servent absolument à rien...Decouvrez les aventures de Luffy et des Mugiwara en tant que Yonko, à travers l'humour et la débilité! Et de cookies!!!!

 **Attention:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est à Eiichiro Oda) mais l'histoire et certains personnages si, évidemment. Prière de ne pas la copier sinon je vous prive de cookies! Vous voilà prévenu de la pire sentence qu'il puisse arriver en ce monde!

 **Petit jeu:** cherchez le nombre de cookies se trouvant dans cette parodie! Ça sert absolument à rien mais c'est drôle!

 **Genre:** Humour, parodie, aventures et famille. À tout prendre au 100e degrés!

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 3:**

 **L'île des Pirates**

 **OoO**

Île des pirates, une semaine après. (Oui, bon, hein, décrire un voyage en mer, c'est un peu chiant! Y a que des poissons!)

Sur l'île, Olane était un pirate avec une prime de 400 millions de beryls. C'est lui qui avait le contrôle de l'île: personne ne lui résistait de peur d'être tué. Franchement, juste d'avoir une super prime, il se croyait être le centre du monde! C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi, cette génération!

Pour pouvoir entrer dans l'île, il fallait payer un droit de passage. Hey! C'est pas juste ça! Les nouveaux arrivants étaient toujours envoyés vers la grosse taverne de la ville. Olane et son équipage allaient ensuite chercher l'or ou l'argent. À ce moment, Olane marchait dans la ville avec son vice-capitaine et son bras droit. Tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage. Nan mais quels trouillards, ceux-là! Et ça ce dit pirate?!

\- Capitaine! Capitaine!

\- Quoi? Cracha-t-il avec beaucoup de bonté...eum, méchanceté.

\- Trois navires sont arrivés! Les équipages se trouvent tous dans la taverne.

\- Dans ce cas, j'y vais! Niac niac niac! Combien de membres et les primes supérieur à 200 millions de beryls pour chaque navire? Niac niac niac!

Ouah! Quel impressionant rire maléfique!

\- Le capitaine des pirates de Labelle (ce sont des français apparement) à une prime de 250 millions de beryls et compte 50 membres. L'autre capitaine des pirates Eternels vaut 200 millions de beryls et à 20 membres. Le troisième, pas besoin de s'inquieter.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il n'y qu'une seule personne et c'est une femme qui se cache sous une cape!

\- Ohhh! Voyez vous ça!

Hey! C'est quoi ces misogynes! N'en mais sérieux, une femme, c'est terrifiant qu'en ça s'énerve! Un peu de respect!

10 minutes plus tard, à la taverne. Vive les ellypses!

Olane entra avec fraca dans la taverne. Vraiment...la discrétion, c'est pas son fort... Il regarda tout le monde ici présent. En plus des nouveaux venus, il y avait pas mal de pirates de la ville voulant assister à la remise de l'or, toujours un spectacle interessant à voir. On leur a déjà dit que c'était mal de jouer les voyeurs? Olane decida de commencer par la plus grosse menace, c'est à dire par le capitaine de Labelle.

\- Donne moi tout ton or! Et je te laisse rester! Sinon c'est la mort...

Les nouveaux arrivants avaient été tous prevenus du chantage. Le pirate avait sortit tout son or. Son équipage ne protesta pas, trop attaché à la vie. Ouah! Quel courage pour le moins trés developpé!

\- Bien! Merci! Ha ha ha! À vous, les pirates Eternels!

\- Je refuse! Déclara le capitaine, Tyfian.

Vraiment...son nom...

\- Et en quel honneur?

\- Je ne donnerai pas une moindre pièce à un type comme toi!

Enfin, un type avec un minimum de coui...pardon...de courage, restons poli, s'il vous plaît!

Il eut des ricanements dans la salle. Olane sentit la colère lui monter à la tête. Et bien, le sang-froid c'est pas son fort...il a pas beaucoup de qualité, celui-là...

\- Comment un pirate de 200 millions de beryls ose me tenir tête? A moi! Qui a une prime de 400 millions de beryls!

\- Je m'en fou comme de l'année 40!

\- Année 40? Il s'est passé quoi?

\- ...c'est une expression...

\- Très bien... tu ne resisteras pas à mon fruit du verre... Brisage shot!

Tout le verre de la salle se cassa dans un immense bruit et se précipita vers Tyfian. Le capitaine évita les attaques.

\- J'ai le fruit de la banane, murmura Tyfian, ses attaques ne peuvent pas me toucher si facilement.

Le fruit de la banane? Ça existe ça? Mais c'est nul! Au moins le fruit du verre d'Olane, c'est un peu plus classe! Un peu, hein!

Pourtant la difference de niveau ce fit vite sentir. Olane se fabriqua une épèe de verre et des morceaux virvoltaient dans la taverne. Faut imaginer une scène clichée... Les pirates se protégaient sous les tables, seule la femme ne quitta pas sa chaise. Ouais, elle s'en fout. Devinez qui c'est!

Olane avança tout en lançant ses morceaux. Un d'eux finit par toucher Tyfian. Puis de plus en plus. Le capitaine s'effondra sous les cris de son équipage. Olane, devant lui, tandit son épée sur lui, près à l'abatre. Il esquissa un grand sourire et fit tomber sa lame sous les rires des pirates. C'est vraiment un coup bas, tout ça...

\- Capitaine! Crièrent son équipage.

Soudain un choc retentit. La taverne plongea dans le silence. L'épée d'Olane se brisa. Un bâton venait de se placer sur sa trajectoire. La femme à la cape s'était enfin déplacée. Ouah! On s'y attendait tellement pas!

\- Passe encore que tu prennes de l'or! En fait tant que c'est pas le mien, on s'en tappe. Fit-elle. Mais que tu te décides de tuer quelqu'un devant moi, il faut le faire!

\- Qui es tu, toi? Tu sais qui je suis?

\- Je m'en fou! Je veux juste des infos sur une île... hey! Ça va?

\- Tu m'ignores?

\- Merci...lacha Tyfian, mais inquiète toi plutôt pour toi!

\- M'en fou de lui, il est stupidement stupide!

\- Sale... je vais te tuer...

\- Oups! J'ai pourtant dit à mon capitaine de ne pas causez d'ennuis!

\- Tu continues? Brisage shot!

\- Le temps tourne à l'orage. Thunder Ball!

L'air se chargea de foudre et celle-ci tomba sur Olane. Il cria de douleur et s'écroula, un coup avait suffit pour le battre pourtant il était encore conscient. Vraiment...il est pas solide celui-là...un cookie pour sûrement lui remonter le moral!

\- Toi! Qui es tu? Maudite!

\- Bilip...bilip...bilip...bilip...katcha.

\- Nami! T'en ai où?

\- Imbécile! Tu vas me faire griller! J'ai même pas posé de questions! Nan mais, t'es trop pressé, stupide gars!

Franchement, l'insulte 'stupide' est vraiment un peu trop répétée...

\- Nami...

\- Depêche! J'en ai marre d'être ici!

\- Luffy! Laisse Nami faire sa mission!

\- Mais, Sanji, je m'ennuie...

\- Bah! Va embeter Zorro, alors! Ça nous fera des vacances!

\- Vous avez pas bientôt fini vous deux! Je vous rappelle qu'on est encore en ligne! Et que tout le monde écoute!

\- Oh! Tiens, Nami, on dirait que t'as un problème?

\- Moi, un problème? Jamais! C'est pas mon genre! Mais bien sur que si, imbécile! Bref, Luffy, juste un imbécile qui a failli tuer un pirate.

\- Je vois...Nami! Amêne moi le pirate et pour l'autre tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

\- Oui capitaine!

\- Katcha.

La femme enleva enfin sa cape, découvrant une rousse. Tout le monde avait écouté en silence la conversation. Ils avaient compris avec qui ils avaient affaires.

\- Nami...dit Olane, 2 milliards de beryls... navigatrice dans l'équipage d'un des 4 Yonkos, Mugiwara no Luffy...

Ouah, merci de nous presenter la personne...comme si on le savait pas!

Elle avança, s'arreta devant lui et se baissa avec un sourire innocement sadique. Tiens, pourquoi donc les gens frissonnent? Il n'y a pourtant pas de quoi d'être terrifié! Quoique...

\- Oui, exactement. Et à cause de toi, j'ai raté ma mission... Mon capitaine m'a dit de me débarrasser de toi. Il va appeler la Marine et toi tu vas aller te livrer et, crois moi je préfère ça que de mettre en colère Luffy... Tu as jusqu'à demain et je veillerai à ce que tu disparaisses, d'accord? Ça va nous faire des vacances...

\- O...ou...oui...

\- Bien! Vous! Allez le mettre dans un bateau et envoyez le sur la mer. La Marine le trouvera! Il nous sert à rien, ce type stupide! Et mettez moi votre argent dans mon sac!

Ah Nami et son argent...qui serait-elle sans ça?

Quatre personnes se dépechèrent d'obeir. Quel retournement de situation! Et ils ont vraiment changer rapidement de veste! Pas très loyal tout ça! Elle se releva et se tourna vers Tyfian. Bizarement, il tremblait.

\- Toi! Luffy veut te voir! Je t'embarque avec moi! Ton équipage peut nous suivre s'il veut. Pfff! Je suppose que la mission est finie...

Et elle lui demande même pas son avis...

\- Me...me voir? Trembla-t-il.

\- Oui! Je sais pas pourquoi par contre! Allons-y!

Elle prit Tyfian par l'épaule. Son équipage la suivit. Hey! Faut les attendre!

\- Si vous venez, prenez-le!

Quand ils furent partis, les pirates restés à la taverne reprirent leur souffle. Tous allèrent à leurs commentaires. Ils font plus commères que pirates, ceux-là. Ils devraient songer à changer de carrière.

\- Que faisait un membre de l'équipage du Yonko Luffy ici? Demanda quelqu'un.

C'est une très bonne question! Mais il n'y aura jamais de réponse. Nan mais ils croyaient vraiment que Nami allait leur dire? Quelle blague!

\- Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il veut à ce pirate?

\- Envoyer un pirate à la Marine! C'est horrible!

\- Je préfère ça à la colère d'un Yonko.

Ah! Les pirates et le courage...une veritable histoire d'amour...

\- Oui, on m'a toujours dit de ne pas mettre en colère les Yonko sous peine que tout ce que tu connais soit détruit!

Ah? C'est triste ça!

Dans le port rempli...bah...de bateaux...

Les pirates Eternels avaient peur de ce qui allait arriver. Ils suivaient Nami à pas lents, de véritables escargots sans bave. Les autres pirates les laissèrent passer en la reconnaissant.

\- Où est votre bateau? Le mien est trop petit pour vous prendre.

\- Là bas! Indiqua le second.

\- Alors allez-y! Je vais chercher le mien et je l'accrocherai au votre. J'ai la flemme de le diriger!

Elle partit vers sa petite embarcation. Les pirates Eternels se depechèrent de se rendre sur leur navire. On ne fait pas attendre Nami! Une fois dessus, le medecin de bord soigna son capitaine, attandant Nami. Celle-ci apparu sur le pont d'un pas de sénateur romain: elle avait attaché son bateau. Elle prit la place du navigateur et ils partirent.

\- On a une semaine de route. Le dernier jour vous vous cacherez dans les cabines. Vous ne devez pas savoir où se trouve notre QG. Compris?

Bah quoi? C'est un secret!

Ils hochèrent la tête. Tyfian se redressa.

\- Qu'est...

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas! Maintenant taisez vous! Vous verrez sur place!

Elle a dit! Et on écoute!

 **OoO**

Aloha, petits cookies!

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre posté! J'aime bien celui-là, Nami s'impose avec force! Surtout avec son arent adoré et la punition anti-cookie! Brrr! Privé de cookies! Quelle horreur! Le jour où je serais privée de cookies, ça sera l'apocalypse! Ou alors une invasion de zombies...au choix! À moins que...une invasion de zombies, c'est pas une apocalypse, par hasard?

Après cette question philosophique très poussée (libre à vous d'y répondre), je vous dis bye bye! Et à bientot pour le prochain chapitre!


	4. 4)La visite

**Titre:** Le Yonko

 **Auteure:** Elfelmira

 **Résumé:** Imaginez si Ace et Barbe Blanche étaient encore en vie. Et que Luffy ait battu Big Mom et est devenu un Yonko à sa place. Imaginez le Nouveau Monde surmonter la terrible puissance de la stupidité du monde des pirates et de la Marine qui ne servent absolument à rien...Decouvrez les aventures de Luffy et des Mugiwara en tant que Yonko, à travers l'humour et la débilité! Et de cookies!!!!

 **Attention:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est à Eiichiro Oda) mais l'histoire et certains personnages si, évidemment. Prière de ne pas la copier sinon je vous prive de cookies! Vous voilà prévenu de la pire sentence qu'il puisse arriver en ce monde!

 **Petit jeu:** cherchez le nombre de cookies se trouvant dans cette parodie! Ça sert absolument à rien mais c'est drôle!

 **Genre:** Humour, parodie, aventures et famille. À tout prendre au 100e degrés!

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre** **4**

 **L** **a visite**

 **OoO**

Sur la mer, une semaine après. Oh! Encore une ellypse! Pour changer...

Pendant toute la semaine, les pirates avaient attendu en tremblant de peur espérant que le voyage serai plus long. Evidemment, qu'ils avaient peur...leur courage étant parti en vacances aux îles, eum, cachées. Mais maintenant ils étaient cachés dans les cabines attendant de pouvoir débarquer. Ah que le temps passe vite! Le temps est juste une question de relativité! Le navire s'immobilisa enfin et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils sortirent donc, Tyfian le premier. Nami était devant eux avec trois autres personnes.

\- Bartolomeo, ordonna la navigatrice, garde le bateau!

\- Oui, dame Nami! Ohhh, elle m'a parlé...

Un vrai fanboy, ce type...

\- Mais qu'es-ce que tu racontes? Sanji, Zorro, allons-y! Suivez nous, vous autres.

Vraiment, cette fille savait se faire obéir!

\- Oui, Namiiiii!

\- Imbecile de cuisinier!

\- T'as dit quoi tête d'algue?

Tyfian sentit des mauvaises ondes sortirent des deux pirates. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Nami leur donna chacun une baffe, ça devenait fréquent, et ils partirent, laissant Bartolomeo en charge du navire et Zorro et Sanji se lançant des regards noirs.

\- Zorro...on va à droite...pas à gauche... soupira Nami.

\- Oui, oui, je le savais! Cest pour voir si vous suiviez!

Ah! Quelle mauvaise foi!

\- Mais oui, bien sur! Ricana Sanji.

\- Tu me crois pas, coureur de jupons?

\- Qui te croirais, tête d'algue? Tu sais même pas reconnaître ta droite de ta gauche...

\- J'ai dis: ça suffit!

Bam, bam! Nami les frappa de nouveau. Franchement...ils avaient rien d'autre à faire...Ils sont terribles pensa Tyfian. Il n'osait dire un seul mot, n'ayant pas envie de les contrarier. Bien trop intimidant...

\- On y est presque. Indiqua Sanji. Prochaine porte.

\- ZORRO! L'AUTRE PORTE! Hurla Nami.

\- Je savais! Je savais! C'est pour voir si...

\- T'arrives même pas à te repérer dans ta propre base. T'es pitoyable, tête d'algue!

\- Cette fois...je vais te tuer! Sentoryu...

\- Diable jambe!

Ils se sautèrent dessus, Tyfian fut bouche bée devant leur puissance, digne de l'équipage d'un Yonko. Ils devaient vraiment se faire bien chier pour se taper dessus à longueur de journée. Le couloir était devenu un champ de bataille. Nami continua d'avancer avec la technique suprême du blasage, et ouvrit la porte suivante. Elle cria un truc que le capitaine n'entendit pas. Soudain un courant d'air se fit sentir. Tyfian trembla et entendit un cri venant de la salle.

\- Hey, les gars! Je peux savoir se que vous faites?

\- Oups! Lança Sanji. Il nous a entendu!

\- Oh non...il va nous remettre ça...

\- C'est moi qui l'ai avertit! Sifflota Nami.

\- Sadique! Firent en chœur Sanji et Zorro.

Un jeune homme au chapeau de paille sortit de la salle. Il avança jusqu'au deux autres et fit un grand sourire complétement stupide.

\- Voyons, ne vous disputez pas et allons manger! Peace and love! And eating cookies!

Et il repartit aussitôt. Comme si le monde était un monde de bisnounours...et de nourriture. Sanji et Zorro se regardèrent avec un air dépité.

\- Se faire disputer par cet imbecile, c'est la honte...

\- Tu l'as dit!

\- Ah ah ah! Il y a que sur ce point ou vous êtes d'accord! Rigola Nami. Allez vous autres, venez!

Franchement...ce sont pas des chiens! Un minimum de respect tout de même!

Et ils les suivirent dans la grande salle. À l'interieur, il y avait un grand festin où le jeune homme de toute à l'heure, que bien évidemment Tyfian avait reconnu, mangeait de la viande avec Chopper, Usopp, Franky.

Robin était assise bien droite sur le côté tandit que Brook jouait de la musique. Zorro alla tout de suite prendre un tonneau de sake et Sanji partit draguer Robin. Une journée normale. Nami alla droit vers Luffy lui chochotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se tourna vers eux. Tyfian retenu son souffle. Kya! Il me regarde!

Cri de fangirl.

\- Salut! Venez manger avec nous! Trifoin viens à côté de moi.

\- C'est Tyfian, imbecile! Cria Nami. Tu peux pas retenir un prenom ou quoi?

\- Désolé...

Tryfian et son équipage s'installèrent avec timidité mais se rendirent vite compte qu'en réalité ils étaient super sympas. Nan, mais ils croyaient qu'ils étaient quoi au juste? Des cannibales? Ils s'amusèrent. À la fin du repas, Tyfian demanda.

\- Pourquoi vous nous avez demandé de venir?

Telle est la question.

\- Le pirate qui t'as blessé, c'était quoi son nom déjà?

\- Opale! Dit Usopp.

\- Opaline! Fit Chopper.

\- C'est Olane. Repondit une Robin blasée. Le jour où vous allez retenir un prénom, il faudra le fêter et en faire un jour férié!

\- Oui, bref Opale...

\- Olane, coupa Franky.

\- ...est, à la base, un pirate de la flotte d'Orlumbus. Donc il fait partit de notre flotte et c'est un peu à cause de nous qu'il t'as fait ça!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Robin, Nami l'a envoyé à la Marine et Zorro a prevenu Orlumbus qu'il ne fait plus partit de la flotte. Il sera sûrement écartelé...

La notion de pitié est égale à zéro dans cet équipage...

\- Heureusement qu'il ne soit jamait venu ici...souffla Usopp.

\- Bref, reprit Luffy, je t'ai invité pour m'excuser.

\- Euh merci... fit Tyfian surpris, j'accepte vos excuses.

En même temps, comme s'il allait dire: "okai salut, bye!" Et se faire tuer ensuite. Mouais, mauvais plan.

\- Super!!!!!

Un rien l'amuse, lui.

\- Vous dormez ici, ce soir. Un membre de l'équipage de Bartolomeo a preparé vos chambres.

Ce sont des esclaves ou des pirates? Ils servent à rien les pirates de Bart.

\- Suivez moi! Fit Brook. Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux! Même si moi j'en ai pas! Yo ho ho ho!

Et ils suivirent Brook jusqu'à leur chambre. Tyfian s'endormit en étant toujours aussi surpris. Il se remettra jamais de cet intrevu et restera surpris jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Le matin, quand Tyfian et son équipage arrivèrent dans la salle, ils trouvèrent l'équipages des Mugiwara dans les mêmes activités de la veille. Ouais, c'est confirmé, leur vie se résume à manger et à jouer...il n'y avait pas plus important? Comme gérer un royaume par exemple. Tyfian fut acceuillit par Usopp et Chopper.

Finalement les membres de l'équipage des pirates de l'Eternel se préparaient à partir: ils étaient dans le port avec les Mugiwara et le Barto-club. Ils étaient là pour se dire en revoir. Nami accrocha son petit bateau à ceux des Eternels pour les guider sans qu'ils sachent où aller. Soudain un bateau apparu au loin. Ennuis à l'horizon!

\- Et! Mais c'est le navire de Sai et de Boo! Fit Robin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? Demanda Bartolomeo. C'est à nous de monter la garde ici, pas à eux.

C'est ça! Travaillez esclaves! Mouahaha! Pardon.

\- Bah qu'ils viennent! Fit Luffy avec un grand sourire. On leur passera un bonjour! Hi hi hi! Et on fera la fête!

Sérieusement...mon gars...

Le navire se rapprochait vite du port caché. Pendant que Tyfian et son équipage mettaient des provisions le navire s'était accosté. Boo descendit précipitement.

\- Patron! On a un problème!

Oh! Le problème arrive!

\- Mmh?

\- C'est Sai! Il est gravement blessé!

\- Hein? Fit Chopper. Ammenez le ici, vite!

\- Comment ça c'est passé? Demanda Sanji.

\- On est arrivé sur une île mais on s'attendait pas à croisé des pirates au service de Doflamingo! C'était Diamante et Pika. Quand ils ont vu Sai, ils l'ont attaqué. Nous, on était en train de se battre contre leurs hommes. Mais à deux contre un, Sai a finalement perdu...

Pourtant...ils avaient pas déjà été battus par les Mugiwara, ceux-là?

\- Quel île? Demanda Luffy.

Tiens, pour une fois, il est sérieux!

\- Île de Coutoin! C'est à deux jours d'ici. Ils ont prévu de partir dans une semaine.

\- Nami, Zorro, Usopp! Vous venez! Chopper, soigne Sai. Franky, Brook, Sanji, Robin, vous restez. Boo! Toi et ta flotte surveillez ici. Barto, viens! On va botter le cul de Pik et Diaman!

\- C'est Pika et Diamante...souffla Nami.

Tous se préparèrent, les membres cités des Mugiwara montèrent sur le Sunny. Nami accrocha donc le bateau des Eternels au leur. Bartolomeo prit son navire. Ils partirent, Luffy et son équipage en colère.

Aïe, ça sonne mal pour certains...il faudrait presque les plaindre...presque. Prenez des cookies, ça vous détendra...

 **OoO**

Eeeet un nouveau chapitre, un! Donc pour moi, cette histoire est de pire en pire niveaux humour...on touche le fond...et encore!

Pour info, les noms des îles je n'ai jamais d'idées, donc c'est des noms complétement nuls...ou alors il n'y en a pas, au choix!

Pour le prochain chapitre, c'est du gros délire, evidemment, accompagné d'un réglage de compte incroyable (ceci est un spoil absolument faux même s'il y a quand même en réglage de compte pas du tout épique...)

Bye mes petits cookies!


	5. 5)Maudits Pirates

**Titre:** Le Yonko

 **Auteure:** Elfelmira

 **Résumé:** Imaginez si Ace et Barbe Blanche étaient encore en vie. Et que Luffy ait battu Big Mom et est devenu un Yonko à sa place. Imaginez le Nouveau Monde surmonter la terrible puissance de la stupidité du monde des pirates et de la Marine qui ne servent absolument à rien...Decouvrez les aventures de Luffy et des Mugiwara en tant que Yonko, à travers l'humour et la débilité! Et de cookies!!!!

 **Attention:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est à Eiichiro Oda) mais l'histoire et certains personnages si, évidemment. Prière de ne pas la copier sinon je vous prive de cookies! Vous voilà prévenu de la pire sentence qu'il puisse arriver en ce monde!

 **Petit jeu:** cherchez le nombre de cookies se trouvant dans cette parodie! Ça sert absolument à rien mais c'est drôle!

 **Genre:** Humour, parodie, aventures et famille. À tout prendre au 100e degrés!

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 5:**

 **Maudits Pirates**

 **OoO**

Deux jours après, île de Coutoin, nom vraiment nul et pas très recherché...et la question est: comment les habitants de Coutoin s'appellent-ils? Les Coutoinoix? Les Coutoinais?

Tyfian et son équipage avaient décidé de suivre les Mugiwara et le Barto-club jusqu'à l'île, proposant leur aide. Ils ont décidé d'être un peu utile, un peu, un tout petit peu, un tout petit petit peu. Leur rôle était simple: empêcher le moindre bateau de sortir ou de rentrer dans le port les bombardant depuis le navire. Donc, en résumé, ils servaient à rien.

Le Barto-club avait la même tâche mais combattant sur sol. Eux non plus ne servaient pas à grand chose. Les Mugiwara étaient partis à l'interieur de l'île voilà maintenant cinq minutes. (Ils viennent d'arriver.) Ah! Eux avaient le beau rôle!

Île de Coutoin, dans une taverne. Ouais, les pirates et la boisson, une véritable histoire d'amour. D'ailleurs, en ce moment un film sur ce sujet va sortir: "La boisson de la rose". Très bon film! Je conseille! Venez nombreux, il sort le, eum...enfin bref il sort. Il fait un ravage même chez les Marines!

Diamante et Pika buvaient à une table. Tout les deux se moquaient de Sai, à quel point il était faible. C'est une très mauvaise idée...Les personnes dans la taverne étaient mal à l'aise. Jure! Après tout, les deux chefs s'en étaient pris à un membre de la flotte de Mugiwara. Mais Diamante avait dit haut et fort.

\- Mais qui ira venger un imbecile tel que lui? Personne... Ha ha ha!

Cela avait rassuré quelque peut ses hommes. En clair: pas du tout! Mais ils avaient toujours le doute. Pika riait de la tête de Sai et Diamante racontait encore une fois de la façon qu'il s'y était prise. Eum? J'ai déjà dit à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée? Aucun des deux ne remarqua la porte qui s'ouvrait sur quatre personnes. Aveugles...Deux restèrent devant la porte, la barrant, tandis que les deux autres se dirigèrent vers les chefs. Une fois derrière eux, le jeune homme en rouge posa sa main sur l'épaule de Diamante. Un mauvais quart d'heure vient d'être présagé par l'Oracle de Delphe! Achtung!

\- Alors c'est toi qui a fait ça?

\- Hein? Qui a fait quoi, gamin?

Diamante se retourna et vit les visages des deux personnes devant lui. Il les reconnu tout de suite qu'il faillit s'étouffer. Merde. Pas mort étouffé...ça aurait été une mort vraiment ridicule pour un tel pirate...

\- Non...impossible! Mugiwara no Luffy! Et Roronoa Zorro!

\- Quoi?!?!

\- Oh! Ils vont nous tués!

Mais nonnnn! C'est pas leur genre! Quoique...

\- C'est la fin!

Oh! Que de pessimisme...

\- Allons nous en!

Eum? Vous avez pas remarqué la porte barrée? Z'êtes aveugle!

\- Nami! Usopp! Empêchez les de sortir!

\- Aucun problème, capitaine... thunder tempo!

\- Modori boshi devil!

\- Ah? La chatte voleuse et Sogeking sont là aussi!

Tiens, ils ont leur surpris! Je vois pas pourquoi, pourtant.

\- Vous avez signé votre mort, vous deux! Cracha Zorro.

Ça sonne mal, tout ça!

Zorro sortit un de ses sabres et lança une attaque sur Pika. Il disparu dans le sol laissant une statue de pierre à sa place. Quel courage! Zorro su qu'il était sorti. Il sauta à travers la vitre partant à sa poursuite.

De temps en temps Pika, s'arreta de disparaitre reprennant son souffle. Il devrait vraiment soner a prendre un rendez-vous chez le cardio. Mais Zorro n'était pas loin et le tranchait à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait et il utilisait son Haki de l'observation pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Mais la voix fluette disparraissait à chaque fois dans le sol.

\- Espece de lâche! J'en marre moi...Rala Zorro. Demon slach!

Par cette puissante attaque, la pierre se détacha du sol comme si elle était en lévitation. La logique et la science ne sont que relativités...beaucoup de choses sont relatives ici! Les scientifiques doivent se retourner dans leur tombe! Pika cria mais Zorro le trancha de part en part. La pierre prit une forme humaine et Pika apparu. Il tomba sur le sol, hors service. Il va falloir préparer une nouvelle tombe!

Du côté d'Usopp et Nami, tout ce passait bien. Oui, bien sur, massacrer des gens signifiait en général une bonne journée. Usopp envoyait des graines de plantes un peu partout dans la taverne. Une moitié fut soit hors de combat soit immobilisé. Donc des sous-fifres inutiles et incompétents. Nami lançait des orages au dessus des hommes. Ils furent électrocutés, pas équipés de paratonneres. Ceux qui n'avaient rien, s'enfuirent. Oh! Le courage a décidé de prendre congé! Mais les pirates du Barto-club et les canons du navire des Eternels les acceuillirent. Ah! Ils sont un minimum utiles en fait!

Diamante était contre Luffy. Pauvre chou... Même si Diamante passait plus son temps à fuir ou à se protéger derrière ses propres hommes. Nan mais ils n'ont vraiment aucun respect pour le courage. D'ailleurs, celui-ci est parti à pôle-emploi changer de boulôt. Il durcissa des objets en lame et les lança vers le Yonko. Mais il les esquiva facilement grâce à son Haki de l'observation. Diamante était rapide et même si aucune de ses attaques ne touchaient Luffy, lui aussi n'était pas touché par ses attaques, transformant son corps en drapeau. Luffy en avait marre de ce combat ridicule. En fait c'était une véritable parodie de combat qu'autre chose.

\- Gear second!

Ah! Enfin un peu d'action!

Son corps devint fumant et il sembla disparaitre sous les yeux de Diamante. Aïe...il allait en prendre plein la gueule. Quand celui-ci réapparu au dessus de lui, il était trop tard pour fuir. Oupsi!

\- Gumo gumo no jet pistolet!

En un coup Diamante fut hors combat. Résistance zero! Tiens, la résistance est partie rejoindre le courage. Le sol autour de lui et sous lui était détruit par la puissante attaque de Luffy.

\- Tu ne t'en prendras plus jamais à mes amis!

Et Luffy partit sur cette leçon durement assimilée, quittant la taverne en ruine, suivit de Nami et Usopp. Vraiment, vraiment aucun respect pour le patrimoine. Vous savez combien ça coûte, au moins? Ils arrivèrent sur le port, les hommes de Pika et Diamante étaient empilés, vaincus. Une pîle de gens? Drôle d'idée.

\- Trop cool! Fit Luffy. Bravo Barto! Hi hi hi.

\- De rien! Ouahhh, Luffyyy m'a complimenté! Je suis dans un rêve...

Nan mais quel fanboy...

\- Hey! Reveille toi! L'interrompit Usopp, où est Zorro?

\- Oh non! Soupira Nami. Il s'est encore perdu...

Qu'avait-il de surprénant là dedant? Déjà qu'il arrivait à se perdre chez lui, alors dans un lieu inconnu...

\- Et vous autres! Cria une voix. Vous vous êtes encore perdu!

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est toi!

\- Mais non, j'ai tourné à gauche.

\- Il fallait tourner tout droit...

C'est possible ça, peut-être?

\- Allez, les gars, on y va! Cria Bartolomeo.

Tous embarquèrent. Tyfian fut remercié par Luffy et il leur donna une Vive Card. Qui allait sûrement jamais leur servir...

\- Si vous avez un problème, dites le nous. Assura le Yonko. On pourra refaire une fête cookinesque!

Et les Eternels partirent de leur côté. Les Mugiwara retournèrent à leur QG. Super rapide le voyage! Sanji les accueillit et donna des nouvelles de Sai. Il allait bien et sera retabli dans une semaine. Boo remercia Luffy, Zorro, Nami et Usopp pour leur aide.

Une semaine après. Vive les ellypse pratiques pour le récit.

Sai allait mieux, il decida de rester au QG pour le garder. Bartolomeo partit donc de l'île. Il avait besoin de vacances.

Brook était dans le port observant l'horizon. Il vit, soudain, une petite embarcation se dessiner au loin. Le musicien su que c'était un navire qui n'était pas sencé connaitre cet endroit. Brook partit rejoindre ses amis...

Oh non...encore des ennuis...et le Baratie? Il devait pas envoyer des cookies? Ils les entendent toujours! La livraison n'a pas été assurée!

 **OoO**

Hello, les petits cookies! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Désolée du retard, c'était les vacances. Mais maintenant c'est la rentrée...je déprime...

Donc voici l'apparition des pirates de Mingo! Bon, je sais, techniquement Mingo est sensé être prisonnier de la Marine et les autres ont été battus. Mais j'ai décidé pour le bien fondé de l'histoire (le scénario, en gros) qu'ils seront toujours là et Mingo en liberté bien qu'il ait été battu par Luffy. C'est pour ça qu'il veut se venger de Luffy et que les deux autres ont _légérement_ peur des Mugiwara! Voilà pour cette petite présision!

Je vous dis a la semaine prochaine pour la suite!!!


	6. 6) Les Rebelles

**Titre:** Le Yonko

 **Auteure:** Elfelmira

 **Résumé:** Imaginez si Ace et Barbe Blanche étaient encore en vie. Et que Luffy ait battu Big Mom et est devenu un Yonko à sa place. Imaginez le Nouveau Monde surmonter la terrible puissance de la stupidité du monde des pirates et de la Marine qui ne servent absolument à rien...Decouvrez les aventures de Luffy et des Mugiwara en tant que Yonko, à travers l'humour et la débilité! Et de cookies!!!!

 **Attention:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est à Eiichiro Oda) mais l'histoire et certains personnages si, évidemment. Prière de ne pas la copier sinon je vous prive de cookies! Vous voilà prévenu de la pire sentence qu'il puisse arriver en ce monde!

 **Petit jeu:** cherchez le nombre de cookies se trouvant dans cette parodie! Ça sert absolument à rien mais c'est drôle!

 **Genre:** Humour, parodie, aventures et famille. À tout prendre au 100e degrés!

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 6:**

 **Les Rebelles**

 **OoO**

QG des Mugiwara. Leur devise? Plonger dans les ennuis et détruire le patrimoine historique!

Brook courrait jusqu'à la grande salle. Comme d'habitude Luffy et Usopp mangeaient. Sanji et Zorro se disputaient et Nami leur criait dessus. Robin souriait, Chopper sur ses genoux. Franky buvait son Cola en face d'eux. Ils font vraiment TOUJOURS la même chose! C'est lassant à la fin!

\- Yo ho ho ho! Les amis! On a un étrange visiteur... pas de notre flotte.

Tous se levèrent. Ils retrouvèrent Sai qui était prêt à faire feu. Tiens, pour une fois qu'ils étaient sur la touche.

\- Attends! Fit Usopp. L'embarcation aborde un drapeau blanc.

\- On le laisse entrer! Hi hi hi! Ria Luffy.

Quel inconscient celui-là! On laisse JAMAIS les inconnus entrer chez soi! C'est indécent!

\- Imbecile! Le frappa Nami. C'est peut-être un piège.

On est d'accord! Il y a vraiment qu'elle qui réfléchit malgrè son agassante envie de frapper tout le monde à tout bout de champ.

\- C'est qui? Demanda Sanji, curieux. Une belle femme j'espère...

Perversité quand tu nous tiens...

\- Vous m'écoutez quand je parle!

Non.

\- Supeeer salut!!! Cria Franky.

\- ...je fatigue...

Moi aussi...un cookie?

\- Qui a t-il, Nami? Questionna Robin.

\- Rien, juste des imbeciles...

\- Il y a peut-être des cadavres sur cette embarcation. Pensa Robin.

\- Arrete d'être glauque! Cria Nami.

Bah quoi? C'est ce qui fait leur charme!

Le petit navire arriva dans le port secret. Il accosta et un homme chatain de taille moyenne sortit les mains levés.

\- Je suis seul et pas armé.

Quelle franchise!

\- Euhhh, ok. Mais t'es qui toi? Demanda Zorro.

Bonne question! Pour une fois qu'ils viennent droit au but!

\- J'ai un message de la part de Monkey D. Dragon.

\- Ah! Luffy! C'est ton père!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, celui-là?

Quelle froideur!

\- Il demande une alliance entre les rebelles et vous. Il y aura une réunion avec tous les chefs dans deux semaines. Voilà un éternel pose pour vous y rendre. Sur ce, je pars.

Enfin un qui est courageux, parlant sans aucune retenue à un Yonko et à son équipage! Que de changement!

\- Attends! Fit Franky. Comment t'as su qu'on était ici?

\- Rien n'échape à Dragon.

Après tout...c'est un dragon! Oupsi...

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est pas un piège? Ajouta Sanji.

\- Ça!

Il leur passa une Vive Card et monta sur son embarcation et partit tout de suite. Nami regarda la Vive Card et vit qu'elle était signé au nom de Dragon.

\- C'est bon. On le laisse en vie.

Eum? C'est pas vraiment une preuve ça...mais pourquoi pas...

\- Eh bien, j'en crois pas mes yeux. Dit Brook. Il avait un sacré sang froid. Même si j'ai pas de yeux! Yo ho ho ho!

Sur l'embarcation. Seulement à 3 mètres du QG de Luffy.

L'homme suait à grosses gouttes et était à genoux priant le ciel comme un forcenné.

\- J'ai survecu! Je suis en vie! Putain, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie...je vais tuer Dragon pour ça!!! Yaahhhh!!! Allez un cookie pour se remonter le moral!

J'ai rien dit...le courage va vraiment faire grêve à force.

QG des rebelles, une semaine après! Pour trouver cette île, ils avaient balancé un requin-dino qui avait attéri ici. Du coup, ça a fini en festin...

Le messager venait d'arriver sur place. Il cacha le navire à l'endroit habituel, donc avec les autres. Une fois descendu, il alla à la salle principale. Il y entra avec fraca. Et la discrétion rejoignit ses amis, le courage et la résistance.

\- Dragon! Je ne livrerai plus jamais de message comme ça! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!

\- Ah! c'est toi Lou! Alors?

Il s'en fou à un point...

\- Et arrete de te foutre de moi!

\- Et Lou! Comment va mon petit frère?

\- Si je suis en vie c'est grâce à son caractère naïf...et qu'il est con aussi...

\- Ha ha ha! Ça m'étonne pas!

\- Lou, Sabo! Plus tard la discussion.

Pourquoi donc? C'était pourtant une discussion des plus pertinentes!

\- Oui, ils viennent. Voilà c'est dit! Maintenant je vais manger, j'ai trop faim.

En voilà qui ont le sens des priorités.

\- Lou! Attends moi! Raconte moi tout!

\- Lâche moi!

Un vrai fanbrother celui-là...iks devraient penser a fonder un fanclub.

\- Il ne va pas le lâcher de la journée, celui là... soupira Koala.

\- Oui... tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponses...Vous autres, préparez vous!

\- Oui Dragon!

Leur vie se résume à quoi au juste, dans ce monde? Ça en devient une philosophie.

QG des rebelles, Sunny Go, une semaine (encore) après...ils passent sincérement leur vie a faire des allés-retours.

Nami se trouvait sur la proue lançant des ordres à Chopper, qui dirigeait le navire. Une vraie esclavagiste. Franky, à côté de lui, lui donnait des conseils. Luffy était sur la tête de lion, Zorro faisait la vigie en s'entrainant. Usopp arrosait son champ de fleur. Robin écoutait Brook qui chantait et Sanji tournait autour d'elle.

Mais c'est à ça que ressemble le terrible équipage du YonkoLuffy en pleine mission de la plus heute importance!? Eh oh! C'est votre devoir d'en mettre plein la vue! Là vous êtes juste ridiculement stupide!

\- Lumière en vue! Cria Zorro.

\- C'est là que nous devons accoster! Affirma Nami.

Elle sait toujours tout ou c'est comment?

\- Elle est trop forte, Namiiii!

\- Sanji, ferme la!

\- Ohhh! J'adore quand Nami me dispute...

\- Maso...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, marino de sabreur?

\- Que t'es un maso idiot, sourcils en vrille!

\- Grrrrr!!!!!

Et c'est reparti dans une interminable dispute hebdomadaire...

\- Allons, allons, calmez vous! Essaya Usopp.

On lui a déjà dit que l'autorité et lui, ca faisait deux?

\- On va accoster. Previent Robin.

\- Youpii! S'écria Luffy.

\- Heyyyy! Luffy! Cria une voix excitée sur la rive.

\- C'est Sabo!

Luffy voulu aller le voir mais Usopp le retint.

\- Imbécile! Je te rappelle que tu sais pas nager! Alors attends qu'on soit accoster.

Détail important que voici.

Il fallu attendre 10 minutes. Les rebelles eurent le temps de se rassembler, les chefs au premier rang. Ça devient redondant tout ça. Sabo entre Dragon et Koala. Un ponton fut relié avec le bateau, accroché à la roche, et la rive.

\- Luffy, Zorro, Sanji! Chochota Nami, vous avez intêret à bien vous comporter et ne pas me faire honte sinon...

Brrr, quelle aura noire! Terrifiante c'te fille!

\- Oui Nami!

\- Flippante! Lacha Chopper.

\- Bienvenue! Déclara Dragon. Salut Luffy!

\- Hey papa! Sabo!

Le garçon serra son frère ainé dans ses bras, ignorant totalement son esseulé de père. Le pauvre. Zorro chercha tout de suite à se battre avec Hack pour prouver sa force et Sanji se mit à tourner autour de Koala. Pervers-man le retour! Nami se frappa la tête avec sa main.

\- Non mais franchement pourquoi je leur ai dit ça...

\- Qui a-t-il? Demanda Robin.

C'est une blasée de la vie, cette femme. Toujours à côté de la plaque. Même une plaque n'est pas aussi à côté qu'elle.

\- Nan rien...il y a juste trois personnes qui ne vont avoir leur prime ce soir...

Menace ultime!

\- Aïe, ça fait mal ça! Fit Usopp.

Dragon les accueillit un peu vexé que son fils l'ait ignoré. Sans blague! Fallait pas l'abandonner! Tout le petit monde alla dans la base pour discuter de l'alliance pirates-rebelles.

\- Je voudrais qu'on face alliance...

\- J'ai faim...

\- Koala, t'es super belle! Goute moi ce plat!

\- Luffy, raconte moi tout ce qui c'est passé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu!!!

\- Il y a de l'argent ici?

\- Irrécuperable...et c'est toi qui nous fais la leçon...

Le sens des priorités n'est pas vraiment le même pour tous. Et ils sont tous atteints du syndrome du "n'importe quoi".

\- S'il vous plait? Sabo, arrete de parler avec Luffy! Il m'écoute même pas! Koala, viens là! Hack! Te bats pas avec Zorro, c'est pas le moment! C'est bon? J'ai enfin le silence?

Autorité zéro ce Dragon...cest réellement le chef?

\- Oui! Mais en fait pourquoi une alliance?

\- J'allais y venir, Robin, laisse moi le temps de parler...

\- Dragon galère à gerer les pirates...

\- La ferme vous aussi! Bref, je pense que si...

\- D'accord, j'accepte!

Pauvre Dragon qui n'arrivera jamais à dire une seule phrase sans être interrompu.

\- Luffy! Cria Nami. Ecoute d'abord!

\- Pourquoi? J'ai dit d'accord!

\- Luffy...firent en cœur Usopp et Nami.

Les deux lui donnèrent des baffes alors que les rebelles se regardaient, étonnés. Dragon gardait du mieux qu'il pouvait un visage impassible, prêt à ce faire un faceplam. Sabo riait tandis que les autres membres de l'équipage étaient résignés. Encore.

\- Il est desespérant...lâcha Zorro.

\- Pas autant que toi, mais c'est vrai, tête d'algue...

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sourcils en vrille?

\- Tête d'algue!

Comment arrivent-ils à rester soudés toutes circonstances?

\- La ferme vous deux! Fit Chopper.

\- Okai! Grrr!

\- Bon, on peut reprendre. Intervint Nami.

\- Je voudrais faire une alliance pour pouvoir faire face contre le gouvernement mondial. Et pour l'instant, on n'a aucune alliance avec les pirates alors vous serez les premiers à être à la fois rebelles et pirates et sûrement que d'autres vont suivre après vous. On aura beaucoup plus de chance de vaincre la tyrannie!

Bravo! Il faut être fier de lui! Il a réussi a tout dire d'un seul coup!

\- Je suis d'accord! Fit Luffy. Mais je ne veux pas rester ici! C'est d'un chiant...

Franchise quand tu nous tiens.

\- Evidemment! Vous restez des pirates. Mais quand un de nos agents aura un problème, vous pourriez l'aider.

\- Sans problème! D'ailleurs demandez aussi à Tra-o! Je crois qu'il sera d'accord lui aussi!

\- Tra-o?

\- Trafalgar Law! Repondit Brook! On fait déjà alliance! Ça sera cool comme ça!

\- Très bien, on demandera...

Puis tout le monde fit (encore) une fête pour célébrer l'alliance et ensuite les Mugiwara quittèrent l'île afin de retourner chez eux.

Pauvre Tra-o, embarqué dans des histoires d'alliances sans lui demander son avis et sans qu'il ne soit au courant...un véritable complot!

 **OoO**

Hello petits cookies! Nous nous retrouvons enfin dans un nouveau chapitre toujours aussi...incohérent...nan mais franchement, qu'est-ce que j'écris? Ça n'a aucun sens! (Aucun!)

Sinon, je m'excuse du retard mais c'était l'oral du bac...TPE...la joie...et la bonne excuse pour justifier le retard!

Bonne chance pour ceux qui passent la semaine prochaine!

Bye! Et à la semaine prochaine!


	7. 7) L'alliance

**Titre:** Le Yonko

 **Auteure:** Elfelmira

 **Résumé:** Imaginez si Ace et Barbe Blanche étaient encore en vie. Et que Luffy ait battu Big Mom et est devenu un Yonko à sa place. Imaginez le Nouveau Monde surmonter la terrible puissance de la stupidité du monde des pirates et de la Marine qui ne servent absolument à rien...Decouvrez les aventures de Luffy et des Mugiwara en tant que Yonko, à travers l'humour et la débilité! Et de cookies!!!!

 **Attention** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est à Eiichiro Oda) mais l'histoire et certains personnages si, évidemment. Prière de ne pas la copier sinon je vous prive de cookies! Vous voilà prévenu de la pire sentence qu'il puisse arriver en ce monde!

 **Petit jeu:** cherchez le nombre de cookies se trouvant dans cette parodie! Ça sert absolument à rien mais c'est drôle!

 **Genre:** Humour, parodie, aventures et famille. À tout prendre au 100e degrés!

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 7:**

 **L'alliance**

 **OoO**

QG des Mugiwara, on y passe du temps dans cet endroit.

Quand les pirates furent rentrés de leur voyage, après, bien sur, avoir coulés deux trois navires de la marines qui avaient tentés de les arreter. Mais quels cons. Luffy avertit sa flotte de son alliance avant d'appeler Trafalgar par Den Den Mushi. Cette conversation risque d'être vraiment à sens unique.

\- Tra-o!

\- Je suis Trafalgar! Pas Tra-o! Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit?

\- Ça va, mon ami? Hi hi hi!

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'une alliance ne signifie pas qu'on soit amis!

\- Tra-o! Intervint Usopp. C'est trop tard!

Même lui s'y met. Personne ne respect Tra-o...

\- Je sais, Usopp... Sinon, Luffy, pourquoi tu m'appelles? Des ennuis? Ça changerait de d'habitude...

Ils sont tous blasés quand ils parlent de Luffy...vraiment étrange...

\- Mon père et moi, on a fait une alliance! J'ai aussi proposé que t'en fasses parti!

\- Et mon avis dans tout ça! Il compte pas?

\- Bah non, pourquoi? Il fallait demander? Hi hi hi!

\- Lâche l'affaire Tra-o. Dit Sanji. T'as perdu, alors accepte...

\- J'ai pas le choix, je crois... bref donne moi le num de ton père.

\- Okai!

C'est à ce moment qu'il faut ce poser la question: qui plaindre le plus: Trafalgar Law ou Dragon?

QG des Marines, qui, ici, ne servent ABSOLUMENT à rien. Et qui ont d'autres préoccupations. Comme manger des macarons. C'est bon les macarons. Mangez des macarons. C'est pas bon pour la santé mais c'est bon pour les papilles.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi vous me prevenez toujours en retard?

\- Akainu, calme-toi!

\- Mais j'en ai marre, moi! Je suis le dernier à être au courant que Monkey D. Luffy et Monkey D. Dragon ont fait alliance! Je suis toujours le dernier a apprendre les nouvelles importantes! Je sers a quoi au juste? De plante verte?

Pour éviter de vexer Akainu, la réponse à cette question va être censurée. Désolée pour la gêne occasionée.

\- Mais non, moi aussi je ne savais pas.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de toi Fujitora! Tu sers à rien. Je devrai être le premier au courant! C'est pas juste sinon. Alors pourquoi...

\- Bref, tes ordres amiral en chef?

Ouah! Le respect est parti rejoindre ses amis à pôle-emploi!

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi je t'ai mis au poste d'amiral déjà, Fujitora?

\- J'ai vu hier une superbe licorne violette à poids verts et jaunes!

\- Je m'en doutais...et t'es aveugle! Enfin bon, maintenant qu'une telle alliance a été faite, il y aura sûrement d'autres pirates qui vont suivre. Je veux que vous gardez à l'œil tous les pirates avec une prime au dessus de 400 millions de beryls.

\- Oh! Akainu!

\- Oui Kisaru?

\- J'ai oublié de dire que Trafalgar Law a aussi accepté.

\- Et pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant! Il y a vraiment un problème avec les amiraux de cette Marine! Et dis moi pourquoi ce pirate qui aime être totalement indépendant a accepté?

\- Son alliance avec le Yonko Luffy a tout fait.

\- Mmhhh...quoi d'autre? Pourquoi a-t-il accepté, tout de même? Et ne me cachez rien! Même si c'est un peu tard...

\- Bah en fait c'est juste à cause de ça. C'est parce que ces deux là sont amis.

\- Merci de ton renseignement si inestimable, vice-amiral Smoker! Je l'ignorais totalement! D'ailleurs...qu'estce que tu fous ici? C'est sensé être une réunion secrète!

\- La porte était ouverte...et il y avait des macarons...

Ah! Sarcasme quand tu nous tiens.

\- Trafalgar Law est quand même un pirate avec 3 milliards 950 millions de béryls.

\- Je sais, Fujitora, pas besoin de me le dire, je connais mes leçons...donc, surveillez bien l'évolution de cette alliance et les pirates avec plus de 400 millions de béryls sur leur tête. Et aussi, VENEZ ME VOIR EN PREMIER POUR CE GENRE DE NOUVELLE! Merci!

Quelle exigence! Ce type est trop stressé! Le grand remède: un macaron, après tout, il n'est pas trop fan de cookies...quel hérétique!

Dans le sous-marin de Trafalgar Law. Un sous-marin? Rien de mieux à proposer?

\- Voilà, c'est fait...maintenant, il va falloir que je le rappelle. Bepo! Donne moi mon Den Den Mushi personnel! Et souhaite moi bonne chance.

\- Tiens, capitaine. Et mauvaise chance!

Ils ont vraiment des problèmes d'autorité ces pirates et marines...

\- Bili...bili...bili...katcha.

\- Tra-o, c'est toi?

\- Trafalgar law...oui, Luffy j'ai fait alliance avec ton père. Comme si j'avais le choix.

Autant parler à une enclume. Même celle-ci serait plus réactive que Luffy.

\- Hi hi hi! Youpi! On va fêter ça!

\- Encore? Il n'en ai pas question! Je vais finir par prendre du poids!

\- Mais, Nami...

\- Et puis...ça coûte cher, une fête!

\- Bon d'accord...pas de fête, Tra-o...

\- C'est Trafalgar! Grrrrr! Pourquoi je me tue à te le répeter?

\- Bon bah, du coup on se retrouve sur l'île de Lianpalo!

\- Pourquoi faire? C'est une île exclusivement composé de hors-la-loi.

\- Pour s'amuser! Et boire un chocolat chaud! Hi hi hi! On se retrouve dans une semaine. J'y serai avec Sanji et Zorro: ils ont besoin de se déffouler! A plus!

\- Luffy, attends!

\- Biiiiip!

\- Il a recommencé! Et toujours sans mon avis! Il va me rendre fou, ce gamin! Bepo! Cap sur l'île de Lianpalo! Je vais le tuer celui-la...

Ah! L'avis de Tra-o ne sert à rien! Quelle leçon de moral qui nous est présentée!

 **OoO**

Et hello petits cookies! Et voici un nouveau chapitre! Un peu plus court que les autres, mais, hé? pas ma faute! (mauvaise foi 100)

Enfin, voir Trafalgar Law, un de mes personnages préférés, se faire humilier et franchement très drôle. En tout cas moi ça m'a fait rire. Oui, je sais, je rigole à ma propre histoire, oui, je suis dérangée et oui je l'assume, totalement!

Sinon, je vous dis bye bye, et j'espère que ça vous a plu! À la prochaine!!!!


	8. 8) La rencontre

Titre: Le Yonko

 **Auteure:** Elfelmira

 **Résumé:** Imaginez si Ace et Barbe Blanche étaient encore en vie. Et que Luffy ait battu Big Mom et est devenu un Yonko à sa place. Imaginez le Nouveau Monde surmonter la terrible puissance de la stupidité du monde des pirates et de la Marine qui ne servent absolument à rien...Decouvrez les aventures de Luffy et des Mugiwara en tant que Yonko, à travers l'humour et la débilité! Et de cookies!!!!

 **Attention:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est à Eiichiro Oda) mais l'histoire et certains personnages si, évidemment. Prière de ne pas la copier sinon je vous prive de cookies! Vous voilà prévenu de la pire sentence qu'il puisse arriver en ce monde!

 **Petit jeu:** cherchez le nombre de cookies se trouvant dans cette parodie! Ça sert absolument à rien mais c'est drôle!

 **Genre:** Humour, parodie, aventures et famille. À tout prendre au 100e degrés!

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 8:**

 **La rencontre**

 **OoO**

Île de Lianpalo. Alors cette île est une encore une île de non droit parce que les marines préfèrent plutôt manger des macarons que de faire leur boulôt. En fait ils dépriment trop pour ça.

Dans le port, le sous-marin de Trafalgar venait d'accoster. Les bandits et pirates aux alentours s'écartèrent en reconnaissant le pavillon. Et voilà le courage légendaire qui est de retour.

\- Alors, ils sont où? Et toi!

\- Nonnnnn! Je n'ai rien fait! Je suis innocent!

Innocent? Sérieusement? C'est un putain d'assassin ce type! D'où il sort qu'il est innocent?

\- Pfff! Room! Shambles! Quel ennui tous ça...

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh!

\- Je vais rien te faire...juste des infos sur Luffy. Tu sais où il est, lui, son second et son cuisinier.

\- Un Yonko ne viendrai jamais ici! Désolé...ils ne sont pas là...

En même temps, c'est un vrai trou à rat, et encore, ça serai insulter les rats.

Law le lâcha comme une merde en ralant, avant de partir avec Bepo, laissant son équipage au port. Oui, eux aussi ne servent à rien. Ils se baladèrent dans les rues cherchant un peu partout. En fait, ils cherchaient surtout là où il y aurait de la poussière. Finalement ils s'arretèrent devant une grosse taverne après une heure de marche. Trafalgar en avait marre de tourner en rond et avait voulu s'arreter.

Ils entrèrent et à l'interieur, quelques personnes à l'entrée les reconnurent. Pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, ils s'assirent dans un coin. Mais bon, pour la discrétion, c'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Law observa la salle. Il y avait plein de bruit, deux bagarres, des disputes, normal quoi! Son regard fut attiré par quatre personnes couvert de capes. Law les reconnu, Bepo aussi. Le hasard fait bien les choses...Et oui, discrétion...Ils se levèrent et traversèrent la salle sans preter la moindre attention aux bandits et pirates qui les virent. Oh! Un silence surprenant! Enfin Trafalgar s'arreta devant eux, les mains sur son long sabre avec un sourire des plus sadiques.

\- Room!

Il dégaina et lança son sabre qui trancha tout autour de lui. Mais les quatre personnes esquivèrent facilement. Le vacarme attira tout le monde qui se trouvait là. Quelle surprenante surprise!

\- Luffy! Grogna Trafalgar. Je vais te tuer!

Tout le monde veut le tuer ici, ou c'est comment? Après tout...c'est leur passe temps favori!

\- Hey Tra-o! Ça va!

\- Pourquoi il veut te tuer? Tu lui as fait quoi cette fois ci?

\- Mais à ton avis, sourcils en vrille...

\- T'as dit quoi tête d'algue?

\- Ça suffit, vous deux! Ah! Pourquoi Nami n'est pas là, elle aurais pu vous separer rapidement et facilement...

Voilà à quoi sert Nami...à les séparer...

\- La ferme Usopp! T'avais cas pas t'incruster au dernier moment!

\- Vous savez que je suis là, moi! J'ai beau avoir l'habitude de vos chamailleries, j'ai envie de vous baffer à chaque fois...

\- Et, Tra-o, t'as quoi? Pourquoi tu as une aura noire

\- Je te laisses deux chances pour deviner...

\- Euhhh, j'ai mangé ta part de viande?

\- J'en ai rien à faire de ça!

\- Ou alors je t'ai forcé à venir ici!

\- Bah voilà! C'est en parti ça! Et aussi parce que j'ai accepté une alliance...sans mon avis!

De toute façon, son avis ne sert à rien donc bon...

\- Ah bon? Hi hi hi!!

\- Pourquoi? Il fallait demander ton avis?

C'est étonnant tout ça!

\- C'est la moindre des choses, Zorro...

\- Je savais pas, moi! Tu m'apprends de ces trucs, Tra-o!

\- Trafalgar, c'est Trafalgar...pas Tra-o...merci Luffy pour ce surnom...

\- De rien!

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment!

Soudain ils entendirent un bruit. Usopp utilisa son Haki de l'observation pour voir la cause. Et la conséquence voulu que ça soit...

\- C'est un navire de la Marine! Je crois que c'est Kisaru dedans! Oh non! On va mourir!

Même lui qui est puissant n'a aucun courage...MAIS TU SERS A RIEN LE COURAGE!?!

\- On devrait aller lui dire bonjour, non? Hi hi hi!

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Luffy! On rentre!

\- On embarque Tra-o au passage!

\- Hors de question, Zorro! Je veux pas!

\- Pirates, rendez vous! Sinon je tire!

\- Oh mince! Kisaru est là...

Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas l'air si ennuyé et paniqué que ça?

Les bandits et pirates avaient bien sur reconnu Luffy et son équipage en plus de Trafalgar Law. En même temps, quand t'es aussi discret qu'eux...Quand ils entendirent Kisaru, ils se depêchèrent d'aller se cacher mais certain restèrent loin des regards mais assez près pour qu'ils puissent tout voir. Les petits curieux que voici. Kisaru arriva dans un rayon doré tandis que les pirates se disputaient encore pour que Law et Bepo partent avec eux. Oui, oui, le sens des priorités.

\- Mmh, mmh! Je suis là! Eh oh!

\- Attends deux secondes, Kisaru, on règle un truc et on revient à toi!

\- D'accord, Sanji à la jambe noire...

\- Ouah! Sanji! Il t'obeit!

\- Je sais, Usopp, c'est le talent!

\- Faut pas forcer non plus, sourcils en vrilles, c'est moi le meilleur!

\- Il a dit quoi, le sabreur de merde?

\- Il a dit que...

Eum, les gars, c'est pas vraiment le moment, il y a plus urgent!

\- Vous me fatiguez tout les deux... dites vous pouvez pas vous battre ailleurs?

\- Votre sniper n'a pas tort, allez voir ailleurs!

\- Vous avez fini? Non mais parce que moi je vais attaquer! Je m'ennuie!

\- Ouais, vas-y! On va bien s'amuser! Hi hi hi!

\- Luffy...c'est un amiral!

\- Eh bah...et moi...je suis...un Yonko? C'est ça?

\- Oui, Luffy, t'es un Yonko...depuis 6 mois...

\- Ah bon? Merci Usopp!

\- Quel imbecile, celui-là...

\- Et oui...et en plus c'est ton capitaine.

\- Faut croire, Tra-o. Moi je désespère...

\- Moi aussi...je m'appelle TRAFALGAR LAW PAS TRA-O!!!!

\- Ah bon?

\- Grrrrrr!!!

C'est officielle: tout l'équipage de Luffy est exaspérant.

\- Bon, bah moi j'attaque! Rayon de lumière!

\- Room! Shambles!

\- Gum gum no Gaitling!

\- Midori boshi devil!

Les trois attaques des pirates coupèrent la trajectoire de l'attaque lumineuse, la parant avec une certaine grâce grâcieuse. Tout ça pendant que Zorro et Sanji étaient en pleine bagarre en arrière plan et se fichant royalement du sort des quatre autres. Ils avaient plus important à gérer. Il pourrait bien avoir un raz-maré, une météorite, un dinosaure ou encore un bisnounours, qu'ils s'en foutreraient comme leur dernière chemise. Bepo était derrière son propre capitaine, ne servant à rien, sauf à compter les points échangés.

Ils échangèrent quelques coups: ils étaient de forces égales. Mais ils osèrent interrompre la glorieuse bagarre de Zorro et Sanji. Les deux se liguèrent contre Kisaru l'envoyant valser dans le ciel formant ensuite une lointaine étoile tandis que l'amiral criait:

"Et je reviendrais vers d'autres cieuuuuuuuux!!!!"

Puis ils regardèrent les quatre autres avec un profond agacement marqué sur leur visage.

\- C'est bon? Vous avez fini de jouer? Parce que moi je dois rétamer la tête de ce satané cuisinier!

\- Et moi je dois lui mettre la patée à cette tête d'algue!

\- Bon on y va avant qu'il revienne?

\- Euhhhh...ouais! D'accord Tra-o! Hi hi hi!

\- C'est Trafalgar...je désespère...

\- Tenez bon capitaine!

\- Merci de ton soutien Bepo!

\- Dites, déjà Tra-o n'est pas mourant et, de plus, nous devons partir! Bref je vais chercher c'est deux imbéciles qui se battent...euh...non...trois, en fait, et on dégage!

\- D'accord Usopp! Profitons-en! Je m'occupe de Luffy, Bepo de Sanji et toi de Zorro!

\- Super...pourquoi c'est moi qui m'occupe de monsieur-qui-se-perd-tout-le-temps-avec-un-sens-de-l'orientation-de-merde?

\- Parce que!

\- Bon, d'accord...

Law, Bepo et Usopp attrapèrent les trois pirates par la peau du cou et les trainèrent sans aucune considération jusqu'au port. Usopp prit le petit bateau dans lequel ils sont venus pour y pousser violement Luffy, Zorro et Sanji, manquant de renverser son capitaine dans la mer, avant de lui même y monter. Aucun respect.

Trafalgar et Bepo rejoignirent le sous-marrin et disparurent sous l'eau. Usopp s'y connaissait assez en navigation et grâce à l'éternel pose, ils rentrèrent dans leur QG où Nami les y attendait les bras croisés et tapant du pied pour leur donner trois baffes chacun après avoir lu le journal où était photographié la ville détruite par leur combat. Et oui, les nouvelles vont vite par ici.

\- Espèce d'imbecile! Usopp, tu étais censé les surveiller!

\- Pas facile...

\- La ferme, pas d'excuse! Vous trois...privée de manger, pour Luffy, de sake, pour Zorro et de filles, pour Sanji! Et je viens de recevoir des cookies du Baratie: aucun de vous n'en aura! Na! Tout pour moi!

\- Sadique!

\- Et je l'assume!

Moral de l'histoire: faites des conneries autant que vous voulez tant que Nami n'apprend rien! Sinon plus de cookies...

 **OoO**

Enfin...après deux semaines de retard me revoilà...et je n'ai aucune excuse! Sauf si la flemme compte? Je pense pas...

Franchement, ce chapitre, comme les autres, n'a aucun sens...mais c'est ça qui est cool! Enfin je trouve!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de ce chapitre!

Bye Bye petits cookies!


	9. 9) La dispute

**Titre:** Le Yonko

 **Auteure:** Elfelmira

 **Résumé:** Imaginez si Ace et Barbe Blanche étaient encore en vie. Et que Luffy ait battu Big Mom et est devenu un Yonko à sa place. Imaginez le Nouveau Monde surmonter la terrible puissance de la stupidité du monde des pirates et de la Marine qui ne servent absolument à rien...Decouvrez les aventures de Luffy et des Mugiwara en tant que Yonko, à travers l'humour et la débilité! Et de cookies!!!!

 **Attention:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est à Eiichiro Oda) mais l'histoire et certains personnages si, évidemment. Prière de ne pas la copier sinon je vous prive de cookies! Vous voilà prévenu de la pire sentence qu'il puisse arriver en ce monde!

 **Petit jeu:** cherchez le nombre de cookies se trouvant dans cette parodie! Ça sert absolument à rien mais c'est drôle!

 **Genre:** Humour, parodie, aventures et famille. À tout prendre au 100e degrés!

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 9:**

 **La dispute**

 **OoO**

Dressrosa. Tiens, on les avait oublié ceux-là. Pas qu'ils sont pas interessant mais un peu quand même.

Diamante et Pika rentrèrent blessés par leur confrontation avec Luffy et Zorro. Bah. Comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire. Ils filèrent directement chez leur chef. Doflamingo était assis à la fenêtre du palais avec son éternel sourire au visage. Il se tourna vers ses deux hommes quand ils firent irruption dans la salle vide. À la vue des bandages, Doflamingo perdit son sourire. Et heureusement! Ce sourire est flippant à en mourir! Et c'est vrai! C'est pas une hyperbole!

\- Qui vous a fait ça?

\- Bah euh, c'est à dire...je sais pas vraiment...mais si je te le dis, je...et...ensuite...

\- Pika, tu parles trop, donc la ferme et dis moi!

\- Euhhhhhh...

\- Je sens que ça va être long...Diamante?

\- Je ne suis pas digne de te le dire, Mingo!

\- J'en doute, tu en es capable!

\- C'est vrai? Alors c'est...je sais pas en fait...

\- Je sens que je vais perdre patience...Bon qui se deigne bien vouloir me répondre?

\- Je vais essayer de le faire alors! Eh bien..en fait, on a..

\- Non, non, non, mais la ferme en fait, ta voix, sans vouloir te vexer, même si ça va te vexer, est très chiante! C'est insuportable pour mes pauvres oreilles sensibles! Diamante continue!

\- Ma voix? Chiante? Mingo je...

\- Ta gueule! Diamante?

\- Euhhh alors on a fait l'erreur de s'attaquer à Saï de la troisi...

\- Attends, attends, attends...tu veux bien parler de Saï capitaine de la troisième flotte de Mugiwara no Luffy?

\- Euhh oui.

\- De Saï?

\- Oui.

-De Saï, Saï, Saï?

\- Oui, oui, oui.

\- Et qu'avez vous fait, avant que je ne vous tue par principe?

\- Bah on faillit tuer Saï et on l'a laissé dans un état proche de la mort et deux jours après Luffy, Zorro, Nami et Usopp nous ont foutu une raclée...et voilà!

\- Je repête pour avoir bien compris, et aussi pour digérer la nouvelle qui est assez dure à digérer: vous avec avez faillit tuer SAÏ, un des capitaine de la flotte de LUFFY?

\- EN gros...ouais, c'est ça.

\- La ferme toi! Vous avez provoqué ce put*de grosse mer* de ce foutu Luffy?

\- Pas très poli tout ça mais c'est à peu près ça!

\- À peu près ça! Nan mais serieux, les gars...ce type est un Yonko, en plus d'être un imbecile et une mer* de sale /censuré/.

(NDA: désolée pour ce débordement...Mingo s'excuse aussi auprès des lecteurs.)

Je fatigue vraiment les gars! Je sens un vague mal de tête poindre...Dites moi que c'est tout!

\- Oui.

\- Très bien...mais en fait, pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi quoi?

\- Pourquoi avoir attaqué Saï? ESPECE DE /censuré/!

\- Pour...euhhh

\- ...Prouver que personne ne s'en soucis!

\- Pika! Je t'ai dit gentiment, si on peut dire gentiment, de la FERMER AVEC TA VOIX DE /censuré/! Je vais vraiment peter un cable!

C'est déjà fait mon gars...désolé...vraiment...

\- On peut partir?

\- Mais bien sur, Diamante! Après bien sur, que je vous aies transformé en chair à patée! Et livré en parure à des dragons! Pardon mauvais exemple. Je reprends: après vous avoir livrer à des putains /censuré/ de marines!

\- C'est pas positif tout ça, alors!

\- Evidement! Comment t'as deviné, espéce d'imBECILE DE /censuré/! ON NE PROVOQUE JAMAIS UN YONKO! SURTOUT CELUI-CI!

\- D...d'acc...d'accord, Mingo!

\- O...ou...oui!

\- Ta gueule, toi! Et de plus, un point que vous avez oublié: il n'y que MOI qui provoque et qui TUE Luffy! C'est clair?

\- Oui!

\- Oui!

\- Pika? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit?

\- De me taire?

\- Alors, la ferme et ne l'ouvre plus!

\- D'acc...

\- Je vais t'étrangler!

\- Un problème, Diamante?

\- Non, aucun!

\- Alors, ne soupire pas! Et ne respirez pas c'est beaucoup mieux!

\- Hein? Et je vis comment, après?

\- Un problème à la fois, Diamante!

\- Eums?

\- Je NE veux PAS de ton avis, Pika! Nan, mais vraiment, vous deux, vous voulez me rendre fou ou c'est moi?

\- Euh vous?

\- Grrrr!!!

\- Arghhhhh!!!

\- Mingo! Pourquoi t'étrangles Diamante?

\- Serieusement? La ferme!!!!Grrrr!!!!

\- Mingo? Mingo? Ah t'es là! Euh tu peux me dire pourquoi t'étrangles Pika et Diamante? C'est bizarre là...

\- Simple préocupation, mon cher Trebol! Rien de grave! Je tue juste ces deux là et on pourra reprendre nos plans!

\- Très bien! A tout à l'heure, alors!

\- Trebol...traitre...

\- Me laisse pas mourir..

\- Ta gueule!!!! Grâce à vous je passe une tellement bonne journée! Crevez! Crevez! Et j'ai un putain de mal de tête!

T'inquiète, le doliprane est aujourd'hui fabriqué en série! Et c'est pas cher! On en trouve partout! À vrai dire, les cookies ne font pas bon ménage avec un mal de crâne...

 **OoO**

Et un nouveau chapitre! Enfin... Bon, c'est vrai que celui-ci est un peu plus court que les autres, mais, hé, je l'aime bien, moi! Il me fait rire comme une dètraquée...Oui...je rigole à mes propres blagues...un problème?

Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre est le dernier, donc hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

Bye bye chers cookies!


	10. 10) L'aventure

**Titre:** Le Yonko

 **Auteure:** Elfelmira

 **Résumé:** Imaginez si Ace et Barbe Blanche étaient encore en vie. Et que Luffy ait battu Big Mom et est devenu un Yonko à sa place. Imaginez le Nouveau Monde surmonter la terrible puissance de la stupidité du monde des pirates et de la Marine qui ne servent absolument à rien...Decouvrez les aventures de Luffy et des Mugiwara en tant que Yonko, à travers l'humour et la débilité! Et de cookies!!!!

 **Attention:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est à Eiichiro Oda) mais l'histoire et certains personnages si, évidemment. Prière de ne pas la copier sinon je vous prive de cookies! Vous voilà prévenu de la pire sentence qu'il puisse arriver en ce monde!

 **Petit jeu:** cherchez le nombre de cookies se trouvant dans cette parodie! Ça sert absolument à rien mais c'est drôle!

 **Genre:** Humour, parodie, aventures et famille. À tout prendre au 100e degrés!

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre** **10**

 **L'aventure**

 **OoO**

QG de la Marine et le retour des gens inutiles! Mangeant des dizaines de macarons. Il vont finir par avoir le diabète.

\- Comment ça? Comment ça? Comment ça?

\- Bah quoi, je suis allé te voir directement là?

\- Nan, mais COMMENT ÇA, TU LES AS LAISSÉ S'ÉCHAPPER?

\- Techniquement, je les ai pas laissé s'echapper, se sont eux qui m'ont envoyé rejoindre le Paradis...

\- J'avais compris, merci Kisaru pour ces précisions...

\- Mais de rien!

\- je rêve ou tu te fous de moi?

\- Je me fous de toi.

\- Merci pour ta franchise...

\- De rien, Akainu!

\- Je vais demander au Gouvernement Mondial de changer les amiraux parce que là ça devient chaud! Vous me faites juste chier! Vous me rendez le boulot impossible!

\- Sinon, un truc à dire? Je sais pas moi? Un ordre?

\- Oui, un! Retrouvez moi et arretez moi ces sales pirates qui vont me rendre fou autant que mes amiraux à vrai dire! Ça me donne mal à la tête!

\- Un dolliprane?

\- Putain de bordel de merde!!!!!! C'est décidé! Je vais me suicider avec des macarons! Seuls eux peuvent me comprendre!

Pauvre chou...incapable de suporter la pression pesant sur ses frêles épaules...un cookie peut-être? Même s'il n'aime pas ça, ça va peut-être convertir à la religion des cookies?

Sous-marin de Trafalgar Law. Un véritable endroit d'angoisse. En même temps, imaginez qu'il coûle! Flippant!

\- Pourquoi j'ai fait une alliance avec Dragon? Je fais trop d'alliance! Je vais plus m'en sortir! Ma vie est nuuuuulllllllleeeeee!!!!

\- Mais, capitaine, t'as fait que deux alliances!

\- C'est beaucoup trop!

\- Asociale...

\- ...merci...

\- Alors pourquoi t'en a fait?

\- Euh? Pour Luffy c'était pour battre Kaido et on l'a toujours pas fait, va falloir s'y mettre, et pour Dragon...franchement j'en sais rien...je suis embarqué dans des histoires sans rien comprendre, moi...ma vie est fichueeeeeee!!!!

\- C'était pas pour que Luffy arrête de te faire chier?

\- Oui.

\- Ouah! Quelle franchise et reponse froide!

\- Merci Bepo! Mais j'ai quand même fait trop d'alliance!

\- On tourne en rond, là...

Oh...pauvre Tra-o...il aurait besoin d'un petit réconfort...un cookie?

QG des Rebelles. Ça fait longtemps, apparement, ils étaient partis au ciné voir le film "La boisson de la rose". Ils sont tous revenus en larmes. Que d'émotion...

\- Maintenant que nous avons le soutien d'un Yonko, qui est de plus mon fils, et d'un puissant pirate, nous nous rapprochons de notre victoire!

\- Trop long ton texte là!

\- C'était pas gentil, Sabo! Il juste dit une phrase!

\- Mais c'est vrai Koala!

\- Nan!

\- Si!

\- Nan!

\- Ouais! On a fait alliance avec mon frère!

\- Le rapport, Sabo?

\- Oh, mais aucun!

\- Laisse le, Koala...c'est un cas desespéré!

\- Tout a fait d'accord, Dragon...

\- Petit frère! Petit frère! Petit frère! D'ailleurs comment va Ace?

\- Il passe d'un sujet à l'autre comme ça, lui? Cest vraiment du coq à l'âne...

\- Laisse, Koala, laisse...on peut pas rivaliser avec lui... par contre parlons de notre prochain plan!

Lui et ses plans adorés qui ne marche jamais à cause de son manque flagrant d'autorité...pous son inspiration prochaine, il lui faudra de l'aide...un cookie?

Bateau de Barbe Blanche. Ah. Eux. Ils étaient où déjà? Enfin bon, ils se sont perdus quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde et viennent de retrouver leur chemin après de nombreuses péripéties dangeureuses.

\- T'as vu, le vieux?

\- Oui, Ace, j'ai vu...ça fait quatre fois que tu me le dis!

\- Ah bon? Je savais pas! Bon bah...c'est pour être sur que t'as compris! J'ai alzheimer précoce!

\- Ace! Arrete de nous embêter!

\- Mais, Marco... c'est mon petit frère chéri!

\- Oui, on sait...nous aussi on lit les infos! On sait lire, t'inquiète pas pour ça...

\- J'ai tellement été surpris que Sabo et Luffy fassent alliance...ce sont vraiment les meilleurs

\- En fait, c'est Dragon et Luffy, mais bon...ton sens des priorités sont pas les mêmes...et arrête de parler de tes frères! Merde quoi! C'est vraiment du brother-complex!

\- Je me demande comment ils vont?

\- Très bien, j'en suis sûr!

\- Ils me manquent!

\- Je sais, je sais! Mais maintenant lache nous! Tu deviens lourd, là!

\- Ils me manquent! Ils me manquent! Ils...

\- ...je fatigue...j'ai mal à la tête...

Ah! Pour supporter un Ace en manque de câlins fraternels, rien de mieux que le remède cookie!

Sunny Go. Quelque part dans un endroit inconnu du monde des vivants et...non enfin bon, ils sont juste perdus. Après tout le sens de l'orientation à retrouver ses amis à pôle-emploi et ont décidé de créer une secte des Allégories! Join us!

\- Trop bien d'être Yonko! Hi hi hi!

\- Luffy, c'est pas un jeu! C'est serieux!

\- Je sais Nami! On va où?

\- Dans cette supeeeer direction!

\- Non, Franky, là bas il semblerait qu'il y ait une tempête qui pourrait nous engloutir, nous tuer et on rejoindrait les ENFER!

Musique terrible et coup de tonerre en arrière plan.

\- Effectivement, merci Robin! Alors allons-y!

\- Chopper! Je meurs!

\- Mais non, mais non! T'as juste pris du poison de poisson. Tu risques juste de mourir asséché dans d'atroces souffrances, mais sinon tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes!

\- Arghhhh!!

\- Tête d'algue, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis!

\- C'est normal t'es devant moi, pas ailleurs, sourcils en vrille!

\- Il a dit quoi le sabreur de merde?

\- Il a dit ce qu'il a dit! Et ce que je dis est ce que t'as entendu ce que j'ai dit. En gros, je l'ai dit!

\- Yo ho ho ho ho! Nami! Tu me montres ta culotte?

\- ...Mais pourquoi je suis navigatrice dans un équipage de demeurés!!!!!!

\- En route pour de nouvelles aventures! Hi hi hi hi!

Pour aider Nami à surmonter cette épreuve insurmontable de gérer un équipage stupide, soyez généreux et offrez lui un cookie!

Vive les cookie!

 **OoO**

Hello mes très chers cookies! Nous nous retrouvons ici dans le dernier chapitre de ce délire! Franchement, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire!

Bye bye!Et à une prochaine pour d'autres fics!


	11. Bonus-délire

**OoO**

 **Bonus-délire**

 **OoO**

"Bonzour les artichauts! C'est moi, Elfelmira! Sans blague... J'espère que cette fanfic vous ait plu! Même si la fin est supeeer clichée...en même temps...c'est fait exprès que croyez-vous?!

Pourvu que vous ayez ri! Après tout, c'est sensé être le but. Même si le début est moins drôle que le reste, à mon avis, bien sur, ha ha ha!

Bref, abregeons, parce que sinon, ça risque d'être long et particulièrement ennuyeux: Merci d'avoir suivis Luffy et sa bande de dégénérés durant cette histoire!"

"Ouais! Merci!"

"Mais attends, t'es qui pour te taper l'incruste dans ma NDA?"

"Je suis Monkey D. Luffy! Celui qui deviendra le roi des pirates!"

"...mais j'en ai rien à faire dégage de ma NDA! C'est pas pour un personnage ici, mais pour l'auteur! Et puis je suis Dieu tout puissant ici! (La modestie est mon principal trait de caractère...)"

"Ah bon? Hi hi hi! Alors je remercie tes lecteurs d'avoir suivis MES aventures durant ces 10 chapitres! L'auteur sert à rien ici!"

"C'est peut-être TES aventures mais c'est moi qui les aient écrites alors ferme la et laisse moi faire mes remerciements! Franchement le respect des personnages à l'égart de l'auteur s'est barré aux Antilles...ou à pôle-emploi...à voir!"

"Tout à fait d'accord!"

"Oh non...encore un squatteur. Et t'es qui toi?"

"Moi, je suis Trafalgar Law!"

"Oui bon bah, temps qu'on y ait...qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Pourquoi je suis Tra-o dans ton histoire? Je suis Trafalgar Law!"

"Oui je sais!"

"Alors pourquoi?"

"Comme ça, c'est mieux avec un surnom! Hi hi hi!"

"Je vais te tuer Luffy!"

"Alors va le faire ailleurs que dans ma NDA! Et laissez moi remercier mes lecteurs! J'en ai par dessus la tête de vos interruptions! Je perds toute crédibilité!"

"Eummm, bonjour! Oupsi, c'est peut-être pas le bon moment! Allez je me casse! Salut! Bye!"

"C'était qui c'type? Vous le connaissez vous deux?"

"Pfff, nan, et perso j'en ai rien à faire. Encore un gars inutile à l'histoire..."

"Moi non plus, inconnu au bataillon. T'f'çon, j'm'interesse qu'aux personnes utiles à la société..."

"Merci de votre utilité les gars! Vous servez toujours à quelque chose! Maintenant cassez vous! Dehors!"

"Okai, okai... c'est pas juste...un peu d'amour pour tes persos, quand même..."

"Nan mais qu'elle est susceptible cette gamine...aucun respect pour ses aînés..."

"J'ai entendu, Tra-o! Fais comme Luffy et tiens toi sage!"

"C'est Trafalgar Law! Mais bon...personne m'écoute jamais, alors..."

"Va-t-en! Va ruminer seul! Dans ton coin! Laisse moi faire mes remerciements ou je pourrais jamais les faire!

Ah! Merci! Donc, je peux reprendre où j'en étais! Merci à tous de votre lecture! Voilà c'est fait! Ce fut bref mais intense! J'adore trop cette expression! Ha ha ha!"

"Merci, d'avoir lu cette fanfic sur nous! Et rappellez vous que c'est Trafalgar Law! Pas Tra-o...et surtout n'écoutez pas cette auteure merdique au dessus qui ne sert à rien sauf à faire chier le monde et à donner des surnoms inutiles à ses personnages!"

"Merci d'avoir lu MES aventures antant que Yonko! C'était trop classe d'être Yonko! Donc suivez bien mes veritables aventures dans le manga!"

"Vous deux...je vous avais demandé de dégager! Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là! Bande de demeurés!!!!!! Et arrêtez de me dénigrer devant mes lecteurs! Je vais vous avada kedavratiser vous deux! Ça me fera des vacances! Et priver de cookies jusqu'à l'éternité!!!!!!!!

Je tiens à saluer les personnes ayant comptées tout les cookies se trouvant dans cette parodie stupide. Même moi, j'ai pas compté. Héhéhé! Vous venez de prouver que vous appartenez à la secte des cookies si vous avez eu le courage de compter! Mouhahahaha!

MERCIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PS: Mangez du chocolat, des macarons et des cookies, c'est bon pour la santé! (ceci est une info biaisée; condamnée par le ministère de la santé, déplorant sur les auteures qui provoquent le diabète, les caries et l'obésité chez leurss pauvres lecteurs innocents...)"

"Dis Luffy?"

"Oui, Tra-o?"

"On devait pas battre Kaido, à la base? C'était le but de notre alliance..."

"Ah? T'es sûr?"

"La réponse à la question est évidente...BIEN SUR QUE JE SUIS SÛR!"

"Oh! Bah...allons-y alors! Et problème réglé!"

:Vous deux...FOUTEZ MOI LE CAMP D'ICI! DEHORS!!!! C'est pas le moment de parler stratégie de cassage de gueule!!!!"


End file.
